Mortal Kombat: Living Armageddon
by Michael Brendan
Summary: The pyramid has risen, and the final battle has begun. As the kombatants give in to their lust for power and battle, Shao Kahn manages defeat Taven and Daegon, claiming the life of the elemental, Blaze, and the prize fit for a God. The realms have merged
1. Prologue

Disclaimer -  
I don't own Midway, Mortal Kombat, or anything. There we go: I own nothing.

Mortal Kombat: Living Armageddon by The Debaser

Prologue

"I want to make it clear to all that if you stand in my way, I will turn you into bloody chunks of meat. To complicate my efforts is to taste my hammer!" Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld, barked at his comrades as he walked on.

Kahn gazed at his surroundings through the eye holes in his crown. Many warriors that most of the realms would deem corrupt marched with him. Reptile, Kano, Jarek, Kabal, Hotaru, Master Shinnok, Reiko, Shang Tsung, Goro, Motaro, Tsu Hao, Mavado, Drahmin, Moloch, Sektor, Mileena, Baraka, Rain, Kobra, Kira, and Tanya all marched together as one impressive army. Kahn claimed that he was the general of this massive force, but he would be a fool if he didn't have doubts concerning his authority over this group. These warriors put him on edge - he knew he couldn't fight them all if they assaulted him. 

Kahn eyed Onaga, the so called "Dragon King." Onaga had recently been defeated by an Earthrealm mortal named Shujinko. If Onaga's plan to abuse the power of the legendary Kamidogu would have succeeded, Kahn would have certainly lost his kingdom in Outworld as well as his life. He did not trust Onaga to be a respectful, neutral soldier in this army, but he knew that he needed Onaga's assistance for what could possibly be the final battle for everything alive within the realms.

Spies had informed Kahn that the children of Argus, Taven and Daegon, had been summoned from their slumber, and that the Armageddon that Argus had planned many centuries ago was now underway. Kahn had secretly been watching the younger brother of the two, Daegon, for quite some time. Daegon had been summoned early for some odd reason, and not once did he go after the elemental Blaze for the "prize fit for a God." It was when Daegon's normal actions broke overnight and the demi-god began to head to this deserted plain that Kahn knew to prepare.

Kintaro, the new commander of Kahn's army, stayed far ahead of the rest of the group. The tiger-like shokan would signal to Kahn if they met resistance. Kintaro had gained the rank of commander after Prince Goro had become missing for quite some time. There were many rumors that Goro had been slain by the wraith Noob Saibot, and the rumors appeared to have been true when Kahn found Goro left for dead on an abandoned battlefield months ago. Kintaro did not lead the group to make a personal achievement; he led in honor of the wounded prince.

Kintaro quickly stopped his marching pattern and stood in place. He could barely make out something several yards away. The something then became several somethings as the figures were clearly marching in his direction. The shokan growled deep within his chest and let out a destructive roar, raising all four of his fists into the air. The battle for the prize had begun.

---

Raiden could clearly hear the roar from the mammoth shokan in the distance. He stopped abruptly and lifted his land -a signal for his troops to stop as well. He tapped a fist against his dark armor twice and armed himself with his pole. "We do not know when the brothers are scheduled to compete for the prize, but it will happen sometime within the next two days. We cannot let them defeat Blaze. Earthrealm and every other realm is at stake! We must also fight the urge to challenge Blaze ourselves. We defend the pyramid when it manifests until either Taven or Daegon defeats the elemental," Raiden briefed his soldiers.

'Why are we hiding the truth from them, Lord Raiden? These brilliant beings are willing to do anything for us, and all they ask in return is peace and happiness,' a voice whispered inside of Raiden's mind. The former elder god turned to the wind god Fujin who looked at Raiden with a stern glare. 

'You have your orders, Fujin. I have mine. We are to protect Earthrealm at any cost.'

Raiden then let out a ground-shaking battle cry and charged forward. The rest of the group drew their weapons and followed their leader into the fray. Sonya, Cage, Kenshi, Fujin, Stryker, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Shujinko, Cyrax, Mokap, Nightwolf, and many others were ready to defend the realms with their lives.

---

The clash sounded like a volcanic eruption as warriors from both sides clashed with each other - hand to hand, sword to sword. Raiden was quickly capacitated by the dark magics of Shinnok as Sub-Zero froze the Red Dragon brute Tsu Hao. Motaro took the chaotic scene's opportunity and attacked the wounded Goro in a revenge attempt for the minotaurian curse the shokans had placed on Motaro's people. Cage performed a quick split and landed a punch into Kano's groin. Sektor and Cyrax simply stared at one another.

After a brief fifteen minutes of fighting, the warriors were interrupted by a slow rumbling in the earth beneath their feet. The slow rumbling soon became chaotic shaking as giant rocks began unearthing and flying in all directions. The fabled pyramid quickly rose to the sky from its hiding place deep underground, and a single torch magically lit after the pyramid was fully erected. Every warrior on the field could feel the deep urge that suddenly filled their souls when the torch lit - an urge to reach the top of the pyramid no matter what the cost. Some resisted the urge while others suspected others would attack if they tried to climb the pyramid's stairs. 

Kurtis Stryker was the first to give in to the urge. He knocked his opponent, Mileena, to the ground with a clean punch across the jaw and quicly began to run up the stairs. Kabal was quick to intercept Stryker's attempt by dashing up the stairs with his incredible speed and standing before him. The two fought, but Kabal kicked Stryker squarely in the gut and sent him tumbling to the bottom. Shortly after, Bo Rai Cho grabbed Kabal by his mask and sent the Black Dragon tumbling over the edge of the stairs. The drunken master wailed out in pain when he felt Mileena's sai penetrate his back, but Bo Rai Cho was quick to use his voluntary vomiting skill and send both Mileena and Hotaru sailing toward the hard ground below.

Bo Rai Cho met the end of his fulfilling life when Quan Chi climbed the stairs behind him and put one sword through Bo Rai Cho's abdomen while the other slid through his throat. Quan Chi retrieved the blood soaked swords from Bo Rai Cho's corpse just in time to block a masterful swipe from Kenshi's sword. The two clashed several more times before Quan Chi allowed one sword to be blocked and sliced through Kenshi's stomach with his other sword. 

A fireball struck Quan Chi squarely in the chest as he looked up from the corpses he had created. The assailant, Shang Tsung quickly took form of Ermac. Using the power of his form, Shang Tsung was able to lift Quan Chi into the air and throw him twenty yards without lifting a single finger. Shang morphed back into himself and continued toward the giant torch that reached to the darkened, cloudy sky.

"Shang Tsung!" Shao Kahn called to the sorcerer who had almost reached the torch. Kahn knew that Tsung would betray him at the first chance, but the sorcerer would face death for his treason this time. Kahn lept into the air with a mighty roar and landed directly in front of the treasonous Shang Tsung. He armed himself with his hammer and swung for Tsung's head. He missed and took a huge chunk out of one of the pyramid's many walls. Before Kahn could take another swing, he felt the huge, leathery hands of Onaga grasp his shoulders as the Dragon King took flight into the air with Kahn screaming to be released.

Kahn could do nothing more than watch as Tsung battled the corpse of the deceased Liu Kang below. Onaga calmly circled around the torch, simply waiting for the right moment. They both caught the older son of Argus, Taven, leap through the air and land on top of the pyramid out of corner of their eyes, and they stared in astonishment as the torch manifested into the elemental, Blaze. Tsung and Kang both had fallen off the side of the pyramid, leaving only Taven and Blaze to battle.

Kahn quickly swung his hammer over his own head, cracking Onaga in the face. The blow knocked the Dragon King unconscious, and they both fell from the sky, crashing into the top of the pyramid below. Kahn wasted no time; he scrambled to his feet and blasted Taven in the chest with an energy ball, sending the demi-god over the edge of the pyramid. "You will be my greatest victory, elemental!" Kahn shouted victoriously.

Kahn's pre-victory celebration was cut short as Daegon stepped out from behind Blaze. "You fool! Don't you understand what the purpose of this battle is?" Daegon snapped, clenching his fist in anger. Daegon wanted nothing more than to destroy all of the warriors and claim Edenia as his own, but now Shao Kahn was greatly endangering his plan. Before Daegon could say another word, however, Kahn charged into him with his shoulder. Daegon landed hard onto the stone ground. He fought to stay conscious, but he lost his battle.

The elemental Blaze roared in the face of Kahn, but Kahn was quickly to slam his hammer down onto the elemental's shoulder, tearing his right arm away. The elemental writhed in agony, but Kahn showed no sympathy as he swung toward the left shoulder and removed the other arm. Sulking, the elemental fell to his knees. "Finish me, and claim your prize," Blaze said to Kahn. With a sinister grin, Kahn lifted his hammer and swung it against the side of Blaze's head, tearing it from his shoulders and spraying the pyramid's top with lava-like blood. Kahn could feel the energy engulfing him and the realms tearing and knitting together just like he'd wished. He then raised his hammer over his head with both hands and cried out in victory - in pleasure. The realms were one, but the combining did not kill the inhabitants due to Blaze's magic. All were left unscathed to live their own never-ending Armageddon with Kahn as their overlord.

New chapters in the future. Enjoy! 


	2. Hardships Endured

Disclaimer - I own nothing Mortal Kombat related. If someone wants to buy the rights to it from Midway for me, that'd be great. Until then I own nothing from the series.

Briefing - As you'd guess, this takes places maybe a week after the battle of Armageddon. Some are still devastated by what happened, some are merely trying to survive, and some are yet to be touched by the powerful influence of Shao Kahn.

Reviews - I appreciate each and every review given for any portion of this story. Thank you so much!

Mortal Kombat - Living Armageddon -  
Chapter 1: Hardships Endured

Liu Kang sat with his legs crossed in the middle of a dimly lit room. The stone walls of the old temple kept all sunlight and heat outside. The stone interior made even the slightest noise echo for what seemed like miles. The cold stone beneath Liu matched the feeling in his heart. Liu was forced to watch his friend Kenshi and his old master Bo Rai Cho die by the hands of his greatest enemies. He was unsure of what to do next, and he certainly didn't care if anything was done at all.

"Why did you resurrect me?" Kang asked, his gaze still fixed to the stone floor before him. Kang had been murdered by the Deadly Alliance months ago, and his body had been taken over by an unknown power. Kang's soul had been trapped inside the sorcerer Shang Tsung since his death. However, Raiden had convinced the Elder Gods that only the Champion of Mortal Kombat would stand a chance against the new absolute power that Shao Kahn held, and the overseers of everything tore Kang's spirit from Tsung. The undead corpse of Kang was shackled inside an abandoned temple so Raiden could forge Kang's soul with the murderous beast, ressurecting the fallen warrior. The fusion was a success, but Liu was struck with too much grief to care about anything other than his fallen friends.

"You have been brought back because Kahn was not destined to win the battle of Armageddon. His power was stronger than Blaze's design, and he was able to steal victory from the sons of Argus," Raiden's voice boomed out like midnight thunder. His eyes crackled with blue lightning as he stared into Liu's facial expression. He knew what the former monk was going to ask him, and he would not lie to him. "We need you to ..."

"What was the destiny of that battle if Kahn wasn't supposed to win? What would have happened if Taven or Daegon were victorious?" Liu asked the thunder god with a hint of challenge in his voice. Liu's eyes became cold with distrust. Raiden was hiding something from him.

The thunder god knew that Liu would become enraged by the answer to that question, but he did not change his expression or tone. No one's opinion mattered to Raiden anymore. "Either Taven or Daegon was to win the battle. All of the kombatants whose souls answered the call of the flame would meet an instant death when one of the demi-gods defeated Blaze. Argus designed Blaze's appearance as a safeguard against the kombatants for all of the realms," Raiden boomed. Raiden had hoped for years that Argus' design would not have to be put into effect, but now the thunder god regretted that Taven or Daegon had not won and destroyed the fighters who answered the flame's call. 

"So the true 'destiny' was for all of us to die?" Kang lost his patient and yelled at the stone floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stared at Raiden with cold eyes. "You expected everyone to die, and you were wrong. Now you're not pleased with the battle's outcome and wish for me to overthrow Kahn?" Liu spat through clenched teeth. Liu Kang had accepted guidance from Lord Raiden for several years of his life, and for the first time he wished that Raiden would leave him and never return. Kang knew that Raiden's obsession with Earthrealm's protection had changed the thunder god into a new entity that he didn't care for. Raiden's eyes were now red with anger; his armor had grown dark with distrust. If Liu was a fool, he would strike at Raiden at any given moment and not care.

"Kahn's defeat is utterly necessary, Liu Kang. He has merged the realms, and the magic within Blaze kept all beings alive during the merge. However, Kahn has awaken a powerful being and isn't even aware of it," Raiden stopped for a moment. He seemed to be in discomfort as he spoke about the topic. His eyes turned stone grey - with fear. "The One Being can exist only if the realms are one. The Elder Gods knew this and split the realms into seperate planes. The One Being is slowing waking from its eternal slumber and regaining strength. It will destroy everything - including gods."

"My destruction is all I pray for," Kang retorted.

"Don't be a fool!" the thunder god boomed, lightning surging through his clenched fists. "You will receive your destruction if the One Being consumes reality! There will not be a Heaven for you to reside in, Liu Kang. You and everything else in this very universe will cease to exist!" Raiden had grown tired of Kang's insubordination, but he knew that Kang was needed if the Gods planned to stop Shao Kahn. He dismissed the idea of transforming Liu into a charred heap of smoldering flesh.

Liu considered what Raiden had told him. He didn't care what happened to him next, but he shouldn't damn all of his friends because of his feelings. The entire situation was too much for him to handle. He felt an even larger depression nag at his soul. "I will stop this 'One Being' from harming my friends, but I will do it on my own. I do not need orders from you any longer, Raiden. Your guidance is as dead as these realms," Kang told Raiden with a stone cold glare. He then bowed to his master of thunder and headed toward the exit of the dark temple.

A gust of wind picked up beside Raiden. The gust soon manifested into a a small cyclone that lightly pressed a soothing breeze against his face. Fujin emerged in the center of the cyclone, and the winds quickly returned to cool air. Fujin's pure white eyes glowed with concern. "Are you certain that the right thing is being done, Lord Raiden?" the god of wind asked the former Elder God in a tone as soothing as an autumn air.

"We as Gods have failed this world, Fujin," Raiden boomed. He then faced the protector of Earthrealm with a look of concern and confidence. "He will once again be a savior, but this time he will save us all.

---

"There is a town just five miles west of here that is sending CB distress signals. We've got to try, Jax!" Sonya pleaded as she loaded her high-powered desert eagle. She reached down and checked to make sure both knives were in their boot-sheaths. She adjusted her Outer World Investigation Agency ball cap tightly over her long, blonde hair. Her face was once a face that any man would fight for, but she was now showing signs of stress, anger, and sadness. The only thing that kept her going was the insatiable desire to ensure that no one else experienced loss of friends or family during this crisis.

"Approaching signs of tarkatan life. Estimated count is ten ... twenty ...thirty-five ... fifty," the cyborg Cyrax reported in a rich, metallic tone.

"God damnit! This is gonna be a damn massacre!" Jackson Briggs cursed out loud. He pressed the gas pedal of the OIA's riot van to the floor and quickly pressed the necessary buttons to activate the vehicle's thruster boosts. The van's speed increased to 180 miles per hour, and Jax could finally see the unscathed skyscrapers of the city they were approaching. Dread then filled his heart as Jax watched the horde of tarkata that Cyrax detected give chase to a small group of frightened humans.

The van raced to the scene of the chase and finally closed in on the tarkatan horde. "Cyrax, throw them some firepower!" Jax ordered as he quickly opened his door and tumbled out of the van. The cyborg covered in yellow plating and a white helmet quickly opened the side door of the van and mentally input the command to open his chest plating. His chest opened in the middle and swing open like double-doors at a saloon. A bomb launched from the cyborg's chest and rolled across the ground with a loud clank. The tarkatans turned toward the bomb, and the body parts of five of the tarkatans took to the sky as the power of the explosive ripped the beasts apart.

Jax quickly input the code to activate the strength boost on his cybernetic arms before charging into the battle. He punched a tarkatan in the face, shattinger its skull and sending it to the ground in a heap. Another tarkatan jumped onto Jax's back but was slammed onto the ground when Jax grabbed it by the arm and swung it forward. Five tarkatans rushed toward the African-American military veteran, but Jax quickly punched into the ground, creating a devastating earthquake-like effect that sent the approaching group crashing onto the ground.

Sonya gracefully dove through her open window from the van's passenger seat. She corkscrewed through the air, landing on her shoulder and twisting into a roll that helped her gracefully land with her feet on the ground. Still crouching, she took aim at an approaching tarkatan and fired a bullet directly into the beast's forehead. The mutant's blood and brains exploded through the back of its head and showered the rest of the mutant horde who then became more excited and hostile. She fired two more bullets that quickly found their way into the skulls of two tarkatan warriors.

Cyrax quickly exploded into six different pieces that igniting their hidden mini-jetpacks. The pieces flew all around the confused tarkatan horde who began slashing at the pieces and accidentally slicing into one another. Cyrax's body parts swiftly missed the falling tarkatan heads and guts as they reformed into Cyrax next to Sonya. One of the mutants charged outside of the bewildered group and grabbed Cyrax by the neck, but Sonya was prepared. Graceful as ever, Sonya threw herself to the ground, did a headstand, and wrapped her legs around the tarkatan's neck. The beast howled in confusion and tried to pull the woman's legs away from him, but Sonya's leg muscles were far too strong. "Goodnight, asshole!" Sonya mocked the tarkatan as she twisted her legs and brutally snapped the mutant's neck with a disgusting crunch.

The sound of the snapping neck gained the horde's attention, and they charged toward Cyrax and Sonya with curses and howls. Cyrax input the commands to open his chest and fired his containment net, but a member of the horde quickly sliced through it. Sonya jumped toward a building behind them and kicked off of it, sending her sailing over the horde and landing out of harm's way. "Cyrax, transport now!" She called to her teammate.

Cyrax was not so lucky. The horde had pinned him to the building's wall before he could disassemble and escape. As the tarkatans savely tore into Cyrax's internal system, another visciously drove one of its arm blades through the cyborg's head. Blood, oil and circuitry splattered against the ground and wall as the horde continued to tear through Cyrax's corpse.

Jax removed the machine gun from his belt and fired at the horde with blind rage sweeping across his face. "First Kenshi, now Cyrax dies! I'm going to send all of you bastards straight to hell!" he growled as he fired every last bullet into the group. The clip ended with a clicking sound, and Jax threw the weapon to the ground. He then let out a scream of unchecked rage and charged at the horde. One tarkatan turned and sliced its blade through Jax's cybernetic arm, severly damaging the components. It then placed a stiff kick to Jax's mid-section, sending the OIC agent crashing to the ground. 

"We won't get out alive that way, Jax. We have to think of something," Sonya cried out to Jax as she helped him to his feet.

The horde's feast was interrupted when a grenade flew through the air and smacked into a tarkatan's head, exploding on impact and decapitating the beast. The others turned around and were met with a spray of automatic weapon fire from a rooftop above. The bullets tore through the internal organs of several tarkatans, and they collapsed to the ground from the intense pain as they drew their last breaths. 

Kurtis Stryker attached his machine gun back to his utility belt and began climbing down the rooftop's ladder to the street below. He was fully prepared in his rubber battlesuit and yellow-tinted protective goggles. He had received distress signals via CB radio and was rather surprised to find this intense battle raging in the streets. He ran toward the two remaining tarkatans with his nightstick drawn. He was forced to duck a decapitation attempt when one of the mutants swung their blades at his throat, but he sprung up from his crouching position and connected his nightstick with the beast's head. The tarkatan's skull smashed open and the beast collapsed to the ground, dying instantly.

Stryker looked over at the confused group of Jax and Sonya and gave a wink and nod. Jax and Sonya turned to each other, but approached the tarkatan with weapons drawn. Stryker pinned the tarkatan against the bloody wall where his horde that savagely murdered Cyrax and twirled his nightstick carefully in his hand, causing the tarkatan to sweat profusely and panic. The mutant finally drew the blade from his right arm and swung it toward his neck. The blade sliced clean through the mutant's neck, decapitating it and showering the wall with blood. The headless corpse slumped to the ground.

"Well, that was fun," Stryker wisecracked. He looked around to ensure that all of the raid members were dead then turned to Jax. "I know you make the orders in IOC, but I suggest that you come with me. We're building a safehaven a few miles from here, and I'd rather not see you guys get killed. Whatcha say?"

---

Sub-Zero had been walking for many miles in the blistering cold as snow cascaded from the heavens around him. He breathed in the arctic air around him with pleasure as he walked down a rugged, beaten path. There was nothing around him except more snow, but he didn't mind. He felt happy here - he felt at home.

He still wore his blue Lin Kuei uniform in respect and honor except he also had the Dragon Medallion pinned to it - a symbol of the Lin Kuei Grand Master. He led the clan into a new age of strength and honor. It was an age that any Lin Kuei would be proud to be a part of. Grand Master Sub-Zero did not demand self-sacrifices nor did he punish members through pain or death. He was proud to have restored humanity to the corrupting clan that recently began transforming its members into soulless machines.

As Grand Master, Sub-Zero helped his members not only become warriors but also tap into the hidden strengths within them. Sub-Zero had recently discovered that he was a cyromancer - a race of people who could control the cold. Other members had found that they could perform amazing feats as well such as Sektor controlling fire and Tremor controlling seismic activity. Age had begun its assault on Sub-Zero's body, but he was very proud of all that he had done in his lifetime.

The cyromancer quickly approached a large set of steel doors to a large, snow-covered building. He placed his palm over a dragon symbol and focused his powerful energy into the symbol. With a deafening creak, the doors swung open and gave the Grand Master entrance to the Lin Kuei's base. After entering, the Grand Master put his open palm over another dragon symbol and performed the same task, closing the large doors behind him so neighboring assassins could not sneak inside.

Sub-Zero was concerned due to the lack of noise within the base. He could have sworn that this was the time of day that training sessions were supposed to be conducted. Perhaps they began meditation early. He gasped and had to fight the nausea that quickly grasped his stomach as he walked into the main hall of the base. Bloody, mutilated corpses of his clan were thrown everywhere. Every statue and all four walls were painted with blood and chunks of gore. As he walked through the maze of corpses, he could feel himself stepping on severed hands, arms, heads, and feet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wail in agony or scream out in utter rage.

"Kahn's extermination has begun," he said to himself. He abandoned his search for any survivors. Tarkatans would surely sniff out any Lin Kuei who decided that hiding would be efficient defense and slaughter the poor fool. He was completely alone, and he knew it. He loved the Lin Kuei members like children, and he felt as if his entire family had been brutally murdered. He fell to his knees and tore the stealth mask from his face. Quietly and slowly, he wept for them as he had wept for Frost when she chose the path of betrayal and inadvertently killed herself when she had stolen the Dragon Medallion from him.

Sub-Zero closed his eyes and cleared his mind. "Dear ancients of the cyromancy, hear me. I need your guidance," he whispered. He could slowly hear the soft whispers of souls from many generations ago. "Revenge for your sorrows will taint the soul, but avenging your clan and consciously saving the realms will free you," an angelic voice whispered to him. 

"You have the heart to do the right thing, child" another vibrant voice whispered to him. Sub-Zero smiled in happiness and comfort as his ancients spoke with him - comforted him.

"You will fail as they all have," a dark, demonic voice growled over the angelic voices. 

Sub-Zero quickly snapped into a serious face, his breathing increased and his thoughts raced in panic. "Who are you? Why do you wish me failure?" Sub-Zero asked the voice. 

"You represent a clan founded by backstabbing fools who never suffered in life as they should have. Why do you feel that you are able to somehow cleanse the wicked that the Lin Kuei are soaked in?" the demonic voice mocked. 

Sub-Zero clenched his fists as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He was shocked that fear was consuming him, but the fear eventually overrode all emotions. "You did not answer my question, demon. Who are you?"

"I was once like you, dear fool. We shared the same name in that pathetic clan, brother. That name is tainted by the hellish acts that I was brainwashed into doing for the Lin Kuei. I get to suffer eternal damnation for my crimes, and they do not? They have merely received what they deserve." The demonic voice of his brother, Noob Saibot growled into his mind. 

"I will not listen to your nonsense, brother! You committed horrible acts against humanity that you could have refused to do such as I did. You are nothing but a monster!" Sub-Zero retorted to his brother.

"Yes, you will listen to me. You will do as I say. I will have my revenge for my unlawful damnation, and this power that Shoa Kahn has recently gained is the key. You and I will destroy Kahn and claim the prize for me," Noob whispered to him in his demonic tone. Before Sub-Zero could retalliate, he suddenly felt an unknown force shove him to the ground. The force them sent him gliding across the floor and pressed him against a wall. Sub-Zero thrust his head from side to side, screaming and resisting the dark force that had gripped him. He finally gave in and drooped his head to the floor, whimpering like a child. The whimpering became more like the sound of giggling, and the giggling soon shifted to harsh laughter. Sub-Zero lifted his head and screamed to the heavens above. His solid black eyes glowed purple with rage.

It has begun! Review if you feel so inclined. :)

I need to slow down when publishing! A major error pointed out by a reviewer fixed as of 11/23/06. Happy Holidays. 


	3. Safe Haven

Mortal Kombat – Living Armageddon –

Chapter 2: The Safe Haven

Sub-Zero opened his eyes. He looked about and saw that nothing had changed. The bodies of his Lin Kuei still littered the base; their stench filled the air with a sickening aroma. Memories from his arrival again flooded his mind, and again he endured the pain and terror of losing his entire clan. His very soul gently wept for those lost.

He attempted to rise to his feet, but his body did not respond. Stunned, he sat in silence as his mind raced to find a conclusion to this strange issue. Was he paralyzed? He didn't recall fighting anyone or anything in days. He then realized that the world around him was viewed in a different shade of color through his very own eyes. Everything seemed dark and dreadful as if life had passed it all by.

'I can sense your conscious mind searching for answers, brother,' Noob Saibot growled into his mind. Sub-Zero then remembered the altercation that took place when he called out to his ancestors. He remembered the struggle that ensued, and he cursed the fact that his older brother had won the struggle. But how was it that his brother could still communicate with him when there was no spiritual link being attempted? Sub-Zero rolled the question through his mind as he laid against the wall, completely unable to move his body.

'The answer is simple, brother. I am inside you. We are one,' Saibot spat with a sinister laugh. Like many wraiths of folklore, Noob Saibot obtained the ability to possess the living after becoming a formless, damned soul. However, he would need to link to a wandering soul before leaving his Netherealm confinement. 'I was able to sense your soul as it wandered across time itself to speak with the ancients. You have hidden from me very well over the past few years, my brother, but I found you. Your body will be the pilot for my vengeance. The blood of Shao Kahn will be spilled by your hands, brother. It is you who will damn this existence even further than it is already forsaken.'

Sub-Zero desired to cry out to his brother in rebellion. He wanted to fight this wicked grip that Saibot had on his body, but he was powerless to do anything. His soul was weakened, and he was unable to even respond to his brother's wicked tongue.

'Mourn not for those who have fallen to Kahn's forces, Sub-Zero. Mourn not for those who will suffer greatly once I have obtained ultimate power. Mourn for yourself, dear brother, for you will soon know what nightmares are made of. Mourn for the unholy suffering that you are about to endure.'

--

"The safe haven isn't too far from here," Stryker informed the team as he looked out the window toward the vast, deserted plains. It was Stryker's suggestion that the survivors set up a camp out in the middle of a desert. Obviously extermination squads would check urban areas first, but would they bother to check deserts? Stryker felt that challenging that question was everyone's only hope for survival. Fortunately, he had not been wrong yet.

The OIA riot van raced toward a large fence with a reinforced gate to prevent infiltration. Stryker and many others made several material runs through the urban areas all week for supplies and the right metals to create such a door. He was certain the door could keep a single extermination squad out, but he didn't want to imagine what would happen to the safe haven if Kahn sent an entire fleet to eradicate them. He closed his eyes and sighed at the very thought.

"So what exactly do we do when we get to your base or whatever? Shack up and hope all of this blows over?" Jax quipped. He had been bitter and easy to anger since they left the abandoned town. He felt that the distress call from an unknown CB radio in the town could have been a trap, but Sonya urged him to at least check for survivors. They arrived to find the carnage that Jax had expected, and the left with the memory of a fallen comrade fresh in their minds. Special Forces agent Cyrax died with honor that day, and Jax would never forget the sacrifice that Cyrax made for his realm.

"Look, I don't know what we should do. I didn't exactly plan to have extermination squads come trampling through cities and killing everything that moved. I didn't expect to be driven to the center of a desert to find safety. I'm sure you didn't expect to be jumped and nearly sliced to chunks out there in that street. This is the safest thing to do right now, and I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with me," Stryker growled at Jax. He laid back into the riot van's back seat and let out a sigh as he looked toward the ceiling.

Jax reached over and grabbed Stryker by the throat with his cybernetic hand. He glared directly into the eyes of the struggling Stryker as the police officer flailed his legs about and reaches for his throat. "I want you to understand this right now, boy. Don't talk down to me like you're the only one who understands the severity of this situation. One of my men DIED out there. Those monsters tore him apart like a cheap doll …"

"Stop! Jax, stop! Sonya took her right hand off of the van's steering wheel and placed it on Jax's shoulder. Jax looked over and met eyes with Sonya. He could see that she was feeling the same pain that he was enduring. He wanted to kick the passenger door open and dive out of the moving van.

Jax released Stryker and returned to his upright sitting position in the passenger seat. He let out a heavy sigh and stared out into the skies above. How could the gods allow this to happen, he wondered? How could they turn their heads from the horrible acts that were occurring in the realms without lifting a finger to stop it. The only good thing he could think of right now is how windy the desert climate was. Hopefully the wind would be able to cover the van's tracks.

As the van drew closer to the fence, Jax and Sonya could see that the safe haven was actually nothing more than several hastily constructed huts with a giant fence around them. Each hut had been built with whatever materials the runners could find in nearby urban areas. The roof of each hut was made of weak sheet metal that were hammered down into the walls below it. There were no doors for these huts but rather shredded cloth that cloaked the entrance way.

A guard waved them down and purposely made his battle rifle visible when they were no more than fifteen feet from the entrance gate. A man dressed in a camouflaged uniform and shiny leather boots approached the van. He wore black shades to keep the sand out of his eyes, and there was a fresh gash across his right cheek. The man had stubble forming around his face and looked to be in his late thirties. His dark hair was neatly cut in a flattop style. He looked very strong, and very serious.

"These are extermination squad survivors, Sarge. I've fought by their side before. They need a place to stay, and they will be helpful in case of attack," Stryker called out to the uniformed man and waved so he could be seen.

"Excellent. Welcome to what is possibly humanity's last shred of hope. You can call me Sarge. What are your names?" Sarge asked in a fierce, stern voice.

"Major Jackson Briggs, sir. I am accompanied by Lieutenant Sonya Blade. We are possibly the surviving members of the Outerworld Investigation Agency," Jaxx replied, his voice shaking a little as he muttered the last sentence.

"It's always good to have members of the force aboard. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. We are expecting an attack within the week, though. We can't hide from those monsters forever," Sarge informed with a stern look.

Jaxx and Sonya were assigned to a small hut to the west of the base. There were not enough materials to spare for personalized huts, and it certainly didn't bother either party to share the living quarters. The hut's floor consisted of spare plywood that was gathered by the supply runners. The windows were nothing more than holes cut out of the materials that were used as the hut's walls.

The two members of the OIA were invited to dinner that evening – an honor that they quickly accepted. Neither of them had eaten a decent meal in days. The dinner was held in a large tent in the center of the safe haven. The tent's walls were reinforced with steel and various other metals collected. Several large tables were placed to the left and right of the tent, each neatly placed in rows of three. The chairs for each table consisted of whatever the supply runners could gather: stools, office chairs, wicker chair, and various styles of domestic wooden chairs. The floor was constructed with a plywood foundation followed by various carpeting materials that had been gathered. The tent was filled with the warm aroma of beef stew.

Jax and Sonya were summoned and seated by two of Sarge's commanding officers for the evening meal. They were promptly seated in the center of table two, and their meals were presented to them in surprisingly clean bowls with fine silverware spoons. Jax lifted his eyes from his dinner to peer about the tent, surprised to find plenty of happy, smiling faces in clean uniforms among the tables. He felt like an outcast in his rather dirty and worn OIA uniform, and he personally found no joy in the fact that they would soon be discovered and eradicated.

The chatter and laughing grew silent as Sarge entered the tent and sat in his place at the very end of table one . Sarge was dressed in his very best social formal attire, and he looked freshy shaven. He looked toward everyone with a bright smile and hope in his eyes. He stopped his gaze on Jax and smiled a vibrant smile and nodded. Jax, already uneasy and now visibly confused, returned the nod and fixed his gaze on the bowl of stew before him. Sarge then stood up from his seat and audibly cleared his throat to gain the room's attention.

"Today is an important day for our camp. We have gained new allies today, friends. We have gained the help of a brave, accomplished team who holds an uncanny reputation and many honors. Tonight, we dine together and provide a warm welcome to Outerworld Investigation Agency members Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade," Sarge boomed so everyone could clearly hear him. A round of applause was quickly silenced as Sarge put his hand in the air to signal that he wished to continue. "I stand before all of you in my best attire to honor these brave warriors who have assisted in the defense of Earthrealm on several different occasions. My camp and the United States Marines both honor you, friends. Please, Major Briggs, tell us of your accomplishments in these dark days, " Sarge spoke in a rich, impressive tone as everyone else in the tent clapped in approval and fixed their gazes on Jax.

Jax was immediately struck with an incredible pain in his stomach. He did not want to relive the horrors that he and Sonya had endured over the past few weeks. He had witnessed horrors that would make a normal man question heaven above, and he had lost dear friends. He looked out to all of the eyes that were watching him as he sat before his bowl of stew with an uneasy look smeared across his face. He breathed a heavy sigh as he stood up from his seat and quickly took a stern standing position.

"Major Jackson Briggs, of the Outerworld Investigation Agency reporting to you who have taken my men and myself into your shelter. My team consists of chosen Earthrealm warriors, blessed to withstand the destructive forces of Outworld by the thunder god, Raiden. Our mission: to investigate and eradicate all threatening forces that lie within Outworld. We were attempting to stop the forces out Outworld from obtaining the intense power that the elemental, Blaze, possessed – but we failed. We lost contact with Private First Class Kenshi after the battle at the pyramid. He is presumed to be dead. We recently answered a distress signal from a nearby urban area, but we were ambushed by Tarkata as soon as we arrived. It is with deepest regret that I inform everyone in this tent that we lost Private First Class Cyrax that day. May the Gods rest his brave soul. We now accept the mission to protect this safe haven from any hostile activity by any means necessary," Jax boomed out so everyone could hear him. He then turned to Sarge and offered a salute to Sarge. Sarge accepted, and they were then both seated.

"I am deeply sorry for your losses, Major Briggs. Your unit has our full respect and support," Sarge said to Jax as he picked up his spoon and scooped up a small bite of the stew. "We welcome to you stay as long as …"

A large explosion broke his sentence, and everyone in the tent froze in place. Shouts and the sound of scampering feet could be heard outside, and another explosion sent the voices into a panicked frenzy. A young man dressed in full combat gear and helmet covering the top of his head ran into the tent with a look of panic on his face. "Sarge, we are under attack!"

"By who?!" Sarge roared at the young man. He stood up from his chair and pounded his large fist against the dining table in anger.

"Tarkatans, sir! They are everywhere outside, and they are armed with explosive weapons! They are breaching the eastern wall!"

"Well! You heard him! Battlestations, now! Get moving!" Sarged barked at everyone in the tent as he stormed out of the room. "Get my weapons ready! We will not fall!" Jax and Sonya looked at one another with an uneasy look on their faces. They then stood up from their seats and rushed out of the tent with the rest of the soldiers.

They were soon lost in a sea of panic as soldiers rushed all about the base to prepare for combat. Search lights were practically strobing all across the base, increasing the immense amount of panic in the air. Soldiers were standing in line and given weapons at the armory. Another blast echoed through the air, sending several soldiers soaring through the air and crashing to the ground in a bloody heap. The smell of sulfur and fresh blood quickly filled the air.

"Sonya! We have to take cover! These guys are getting massacred!" Jax yelled to Sonya. He then ran toward a small nook between the gate and one of the armory huts.

"Wait, Jax! We're cannon fodder if we don't find better cover!" She called back to him and swore under her breath. 'Who in the hell taught them how to use those weapons?' she silently asked herself. The sound of an explosive whistling through the air broke her concentration, and she made a desperate run toward Jax. She quickly dashed past the panicking soldiers and dove for cover next to Jax. The ground not even ten feet behind her became a large crater with a deafening explosion.

Another vicious explosion forced the east wall of the base to shake immensely and finally fall over. The soldiers opened fire upon the unknown enemy as soon as the wall fell, and the screams of tarkatans filled the air. Dozens of tarkatan warriors charged through the opening in the base, and many were simply too fast for the soldiers to pick off with their weapons. The soldier who informed Sarge screamed in terror before a tarkatan rammed its arm-blade through his skull. The tarkatan lifted the soldier's corpse in the air with its blade and slammed it onto the ground with a vicious growl. Droplets of blood soared through the air and rained onto the ground.

"Find the Earthrealm warriors!" a tarkatan dressed in fine red and black silk growled to the others as he joined them inside the safe haven. The surrounding tarkatan hoard nodded and began searching in every available area while combating any defenses they ran into along the way. It was painfully obvious at this point that Jax and Sonya had come to this peaceful community and brought a deadly plague along with them. So many lay dead, and it was because they had come here.

Upon hearing the commanding tarkatan's orders, Jax stood to his feet with a look of rage washed over his face. He wasn't certain who sent these beasts or who taught them to use these weapons, but he would stand for this no longer. He would crush all of them by himself if he had to. He reached over to the control panel for his cybernetic arms on his left forearm, but Sonya quickly grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back out of sight. "What are you doing?! We're outnumbered, and we need to stay alive!" she whispered in a stern tone.

"To hell with this, Sonya! These men are out there dying because we came here. Can't you see that they never would have been found if we hadn't come here? I'm gonna do the right thing! I'm gonna bust me some Outworld ass!" Jax sneered. He quickly entered the code to activate his arms and looked back at the tarkatan hoard. Every single one of their mutated, horrible faces reminded him of Cyrax, and today his comrade would be remembered. Today Cyrax would be avenged.

Jax quickly charged out from his hiding place, wildly swinging his arms about like he was armed with tree trunks. He swung his forearm directly across the chin of one tarkatan, decapitating the monster from the shoulder up. Blood sprayed Jax in the face as the disembodied head took flight and the headless body slumped to the ground. The bloodlust had consumed him, and he howled in fury in retaliation to its call.

Visibly frightened, the hoard called out to the units that were still outside of the safe haven's walls in an unknown language. More tarkatan spilled through the breach in the fence, and Jax was thrilled to see them. He quickly grabbed two tarkatan by the back of the head and crushed their skulls together, sending the corpses slumped to the ground. In a show of unchecked, brute strength, Jax then grabbed the arms of another tarkatan and tore them clear from their socket. He then turned to the rest of the approaching hoard and fought them all back with rage growing in his eyes.

The roaring blast of a gunshot filled the air, and Jax quickly snapped out of it. He then saw the red and black clad tarkatan holding a large rifle that was pointed toward the air. Smoke rolled from the barrel, and the apparent leader smiled a unsettling, fang-filled grin. "You are done, Earthrealm scum. Where is the girl?" it hissed.

"Son, I hope you plan to use that little toy. I don't exactly scare easy."

The tarkatan pointed the barrel at Jax's forehead. "I'll ask again, 'Where is the girl?'"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Sonya ran out of her hiding place and stood next to Jax. She put both of her hands in the air. "I surrender. You've got both of us alive. There's no need to hurt any more of these innocent people."

"An what a luv-ly trophy that is, eh luv?" A familiar voice echoed from outside of the gates. A man dressed in a black combat suit with red linings stepped into view. A small knife was sheathed on both of his combat boots, and he carried two more on either side of his belt. His face looked as if he had began to age into his mid-life, and the right side of his face was encased in a metal covering. His eye was gone and was replaced with a glowing, red glass covering. He sported a widow's peak hairstyle and a sinister look across his face. "Ah was hopin' ta get yer little robot friend as well, but this'll do," the man said, baring his teeth in a maniacal grin.

--

I want to apologize in advance for this chapter being somewhat low quality. I wanted to submit this as soon as possible to appease those who have read this story and enjoy it, and hopefully new readers will enjoy the series as well.

Things haven't gone according to plan in my personal life lately, and most things have obliterated in my very hands. I'm very glad I could push all of this aside and continue this series for you. Thank you all.


	4. The Test of Spirit

Mortal Kombat – Living Armageddon

Chapter 3: The Test of Spirit

Sub-Zero awoke the next morning lying on his side. He scanned the area as he opened his eyes, but nothing about the surrounding area seemed familiar to him. No trees blocked his view of the sky. He could see mountains far off to the north. The morning breeze lacked the arctic aroma that he had grown used to. He lifted himself into a sitting position and found that he was sitting dead in the center of an abandoned village. Several huts made of strong wicker littered the area, each sitting on a fine meadow of grass. He began to ponder where the villagers had done as the morning's sunrays beamed down on him.

He lifted himself to his feet and brushed the dirt from his clothing. He then began his search by walking through the center of the village and calling out for anyone. His calls were not answered, and the air again grew silent. 'Where is everyone, and why am I here?' he thought to himself as he continued his search for the missing villagers. Alone in his search, he still felt as if something was watching from afar – as if something was laughing.

He walked by several huts before an alarming odor caught his attention. The smell of blood caused him to quickly stop in his tracks and take a defensive stance. He followed the smell's path with caution, expecting the absolute worst of the situation. As he peered into one of the many silent huts, he was horrified by the foul sight of body parts thrown all about the dwelling like discarded toys. Blood was smeared across the hut's walls as if the wounded had been slung about like rag dolls. Fear was still fresh in the eyes of the dead.

In a panic, Sub-Zero left the hut and ran to another just a stone's throw away. The same horrific scene beckoned him to come inside and bask in the utter chaos that still lingered in the air. He continued on to the other huts in the village. All he found was murder around every corner. Sub-Zero had awakened to a living nightmare, and he was uncertain as to how he had even gotten there.

'Does it disturb you, brother?' the familiar, demonic tone of his brother, Noob Saibot, echoed into his mind. 'Do you mourn for the deaths of these people, Sub-Zero?'

Sub-Zero's memory came flooding back into his mind like a bolt of lightning striking his chest. Saibot had possessed him and assumed control of his body. The possession had weakened him tremendously, but now he felt stronger. He felt powerful.

'These people had no quarrel with Shao Kahn. They didn't deserve this,' Sub-Zero replied to his brother with his newfound strength.

'Search this area with your soul, dear brother. Do you feel the presence of Kahn anywhere?" Saibot growled into his mind. His brother was right; Sub-Zero couldn't feel any traces of Kahn's evil lingering in this area. He could almost swear that he could hear the voices of the dead still whispering in the wind. Listening to these voices, he attempted to reach out with his soul and identify the creature that had committed these murders, but he had never felt such a presence before.

The whispers grew louder as he continued his search for any possibly clues. He couldn't find anything, and his brother's mocking laugh echoed inside his mind. He felt like screaming to the heavens and running away as the whispers grew even louder. The chants of dozens muffled his thoughts. None of them were saying the same thing; it was all random chatter. He then understood a phrase that the voices whispered to him in unison. The voices repeated the phrase again.

"Your hands," they whispered to him. "Look at your hands."

Reluctantly, Sub-Zero brought his hands up to eye-level. Smears of red, dried blood covered his palms and glistened in the sunlight. "This can't be," he whispered to himself as the blood suddenly became fresh again and flowed freely from his palms like a fresh wound. In panic, he closed his palms to make fists, but the blood continued to flow out through his fingers and litter the ground. Sub-Zero cried out in panic as the sensation of fresh death creeped into his nostrils and filled his senses with the smell and taste of murder. "It can't be me!"

'It was you, brother, who slayed these people. You walked into this village last night and dismembered all of these innocents in their sleep with an unimaginable rage. They fell to your power, and their souls are yours to command. They whisper for freedom, but you will grant them nothing," Saibot mocked Sub-Zero in a condescending tone.

"I don't care what you do to me, demon. What do you want with these innocent souls? Release them now!" Sub-Zero spoke out so loud that his command could be heard by the Gods themselves.

'I've already explained our mission to you, brother. These souls that I have collected with your help will play a part in Kahn's demise. The unholy Shadow Demon army shall rise, and you shall command them.'

--

The scorching sun above beamed down on Liu Kang without remorse. The air was sticky and humid, and it felt like every breath of air he took stuck in his throat. His canteen was low, and he didn't dare waste a single ration of the precious liquid. Cool breezes occasionally brought him comfort from the sun's brutal rays, but it merely mocked his foolishness and blew dirt and debris into his face.

Liu had been traveling along this dusty road in the middle of a desert for days. It was definitely the fastest route, and Kahn's forces would have no idea that anyone was foolish enough to travel a road such as this. The path offered no comforts or remorse for unwary travelers. Nothing but dry sand covered the land as far as the human eye could see. Many did not live to tell of their travels along this road, but Liu Kang knew that he had to overcome his obstacles.

He had accepted the task that Lord Raiden bestowed upon him simply to rescue his friends from utter demise. He recently learned first-hand that his lord was nothing more than a scandalous liar, and he no longer cared to listen to his lord's guidance. Raiden had used him like a pawn and gave him life once again while all Liu cared for was his personal demise. He would hope for the sun to swoop down and swallow him whole if it weren't for those he cared for.

The long trip down this deserted road gave him plenty of time to think the situation through. He was well aware that Shao Kahn currently held absolute power over the realms – this had been referred to as "a prize fit for a god." Yet he didn't exactly understand how he was supposed to defeat an enemy that possessed supreme, cosmic power. He reminded himself that existence as everyone knew it was in jeopardy as long as Kahn held this power, but this mental note answered nothing and created an even heavier weight upon his soul. He wiped a tear him his eye and forced himself to remain focused on the task at hand.

The sun grew even hotter as the day reached its midpoint. The winds had stilled, and any hope for a change in the weather slowly withered away. Liu knew that he would die in these conditions if he camped in the desert another night, and he forced himself to continue on to ensure his survival and the fate of his friends. Fortune then smiled upon Liu, and the former monk could see a small village ahead.

Upon arrival, Liu could see that the village had either been abandoned or Kahn's forces had already been here. He couldn't smell any fresh blood, and the smell of death was nowhere to be found either. Yet windows were smashed out of buildings, bicycles were crunched into a heap near a badly charred house, and paint had been raked from some buildings as though sharp claws had scraped across them. Liu began to develop a feeling of dread and sickness as he inspected further.

The matter of finding the villagers was still at hand. No blood was visible, and there were no signs of struggle against anyone or anything aside from the collateral damages. It was almost as if everyone had simply vanished or peacefully surrendered without the first punch thrown. But peaceful surrenders were never a popular solution in Kahn's world.

Liu knew that he should continue with his quest and leave the village to itself. Finding these missing people were not a part of his mission, but he felt unease in the ignorance of their fates. A force in his soul whispered to him that this area was very important and should not be cast aside so quickly, and his soul was all he could trust anymore.

A breeze suddenly brushed by him, and he sighed in relief. The midday air was finally beginning to bring relief from the hot sun overhead. Liu looked around to watch the debris and sand on the ground dance in harmony with the cool breeze. Much to his dismay, the sand was still and the debris did not move. The breeze swept by again, but still the sand did not move. No objects seemed to join this breeze and be whisked into the air. Instead Liu felt a lone drop of liquid fall onto his chest. The drop was not cold but rather lukewarm. Liu felt yet another drop and looked down to inspect this strange situation. It was then that he saw two small drops of blood trickle down his chest and plop to the ground. Liu was then shocked to find that blood was calmly streaming from his left cheek.

He moved his hand up to his face and calmly touched the source of the blood. His nerves cried out as his dirty skin touched against the fresh wound. He pondered how this wound could have suddenly manifested, but he was interrupted by another strong gust in wind. A sensation of pain screamed out in his arm a mere second after the breeze was gone, and Liu looked on in awe as a gash in his arm opened and began to cascade blood down to his elbow.

He felt the breeze whisk by yet again, and an unknown force then sent him flying to the hard ground below. Liu gasped for air as an invisible force tightened around his throat. His eyes widened as Reptile's grotesque face appeared before him.

The assassin willed himself visible and produced a dagger from his belt. Liu's assailant wore tattered black clothing that cut off at the shoulders and ankles. Scraps of black cloth attempted to hide his snake-like face, and thick, green scales covered his body. Sharp claws lined his fingers and toes, and the beast preferred to go barefoot. Reptile quickly stabbed downward toward Liu's throat, but the former monk quickly blocked the attack by pressing his right forearm against his opponent's and held the blade away. Liu then landed two hard punches against Reptile's jaw, rocking the assassin and forcing him to stagger backward. Liu scrambled to his feet and pursued his assailant. He attacked his opponent with a perfectly executed whirlwind kick, but Reptile quickly dropped to his hands and feet and skittered away from the confrontation.

Liu turned toward the direction Reptile had fled, but the assassin had already cloaked again. Liu carefully scanned the area to find any blurred areas knowing that Reptile couldn't completely cloak himself from the human eye. He quickly shifted toward his left when a familiar sound crackled in the air. To his dismay, a small, yellowish orb was soaring in his direction and pulsing with an otherworldly energy. Liu dove out of the way of the force ball, leaving only a small building in the object's way. The ball of energy ran directly into the building, exploded to shards of light, and blasted the structure to rubble.

Reptile emerged behind Liu and wasted no time in wrapping his long, sticky tongue around the warrior's head. Liu scrambled to free himself, but he could feel his opponent slowly dragging him backward. Reptile cackled with glee as his snack drew closer and closer to his open, welcoming mouth. But Liu wasn't beaten yet; he quickly shifted his body so his right shoulder was facing Reptile. He then proceeded to fire three fireballs towards the monster's mouth. The projectiles found their mark, and Reptile screamed out in pain and horror as the charred remains of his tongue crumbled to ash on the ground. The assassin didn't dare to continue the fight and began to flee. He quickly crashed to the ground when a fireball blasted him squarely across the back area.

Liu walked over to his fallen opponent and studied the creature. He smirked at the fact that he had won the battle against all odds and felt his old, familiar confidence slowly returning. He shoved his foot underneath the assassin's body and lifted so the corpse would roll over on its back. The corpse landed with a small thud against the sand, but Reptile's eyes instantly shot open. The assassin hissed like a serpent in feral rage and spit a greenish liquid onto Liu's face. Liu cried out in agony as the drops of acid began to burn through the skin on his face. He tried desperately to remove it with his hands, but the burning sensation only worsened and traveled to his hands as well.

Liu Kang, now tired, still bleeding from the earlier attacks, and with fresh burn wounds on his face and hands, began to doubt if he could win this battle afterall. He reached deep within him to find the strength to continue, but his soul replied with a melancholy sigh. Death was wanted he wanted the most out of this world, yet he couldn't accept it yet. Everyone he cared for in existence was rooting for him. The warrior's brow narrowed, and his muscular physique bulged with raw power as his mind demanded that the body continue the fight with or without the consent of the soul.

Liu's first attack against the revived Reptile was a side kick to the mid-section. His opponent skillfully blocked the kick with his shin, but was thrown off guard when Liu sent himself spiraling through the air and landed a hard right fist against the assassin's jaw. Reptile staggered backward from the blow as Liu landed on his feet and continued the assault. Liu threw a hard right kick against the back of his staggering opponent's head, forcing Reptile down to one knee. Liu wasted no time in following up with a well placed knee to the assassin's face, sending his opponent spiraling backward and landing on his back. Still stunned, Reptile pulled out his knife, but Liu was quick to kick the weapon out of his hand and placed a boot across the assassin's throat. Liu then bent over and retrieved the knife from the sand-laden street. "I've been told that a snake's disembodied head can still function for up to an hour after decapitation. Let's find out," Liu spat at Reptile with a cold look across his face.

Reptile struggled to break free from Liu, but there was simply too much pressure against his throat. The assassin growled and hissed like a caged animal as he used the sharp, talon-like claws to rip into Liu's leg like raw meat. Blood began to stream freely from the gashes in the flesh, but Liu did not flinch. "You cannot win," the serpent-like man hissed at Liu with a toothy grin.

"I disagree," Liu solemnly replied. He then bent over and drove the knife into the left side of Reptile's neck.

--

"What have you done with the survivors?!" Jax yelled out from his cell. The lighting inside the structure was nothing more than a lone candle that sat upon a candleholder. The holder sat in the center of a small table, ensuring that the candle would not fall but rather continue to cast its light across the filthy, mud-laden brick walls. The building's foundation was nothing more than dirt and gravel. Jax and Sonya stood in a makeshift cell on the other side of the room where the tarkatans had placed them in a large cage. The tarkatans, under Kano's command, had confiscated the OIC members' weapons along with Jax's cybernetic arm coverings.

They hadn't received food or water in hours. Jax had been asking the same question for hours to the same tarkatan who had been posted in the building as a guard. The question was never answered, and their needs were never acknowledged. Jax felt a great deal of rage and shame deep within himself. The remainder of his squad was going to die of starvation in this cage – all under his leadership.

The sheet covering the building's entrance whisked open, and the first rays of light burst into the single room. A figure stood in the middle of the doorway as if to block the light and prevent anyone from seeing outside. The figure then stepped inside, and the thin sheet swept back into place. The candle light inside revealed a glint of the figure's sharp teeth. Baraka stepped forward into the light to get a better look at his prisoners. He was dressed in an elegant red and black uniform rather than his usual attire. His eyes, as black as night, stared at both Sonya and Jax while his sinister, toothy grin still filled his grotesque face.

"I've heard you whining and asking the same question for hours now, mortal. You should not concern yourself with the others. Simply be grateful that you still live," the mutant growled at them from a distance.

"What about Stryker? What have you done with him?" Sonya asked in a weakened, seemingly frightened tone.

"You wish to know the fate of the other Earthrealm warrior, girl? Your wish is granted," the mutant replied. With a slight chuckle that rumbled deep within his chest cavity, Baraka walked toward the building's entrance. With a quick command through his nervous system, the blade from the right arm of his skeleton shot out through the skin without any visible blood or pain. He quickly cut the sheet away from the entrance way and let it fall to the ground. The rest of the camp could then be seen. Blood littered what little bit of visible ground there was, and a long pike protruding from the ground was also visible. Atop the pike sat an object.

Stryker's dismembered head was firmly jammed onto the pole for all to see. Blood had streamed down and stained the wood that held the head up, and a look of fear was forever etched onto Stryker's deceased face. The day's silence was broken by the sound of Sonya's cry of utter terror.

--

It's definitely been a while since I posted anything, and I am pleased to present this chapter to you. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. I had a blast designing it!


	5. The Forbidden Lust

Mortal Kombat / Living Armageddon

Chapter 4: The Forbidden Lust

"Wake up, luv," a voice whispered.

Sonya stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping on the hard dirt next to Jax. Her surroundings were nearly pitch black except for the flame of a candle and a red glow.  
She rubbed her forehead to make the sleepy feeling go away and sat up on her knees to face her captor. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I'm just 'ere to make sure all is well 'n all. No need to get grumpy," Kano whispered in his thick accent. The candle's glow slowly shifted through the air to reveal his menacing grin. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in this encounter. "I'm 'ere most of all to ya that I've got big plans for you two. You don't have to worry about getting' yer throats slashed or anything nasty like that."

"What kind of plans, you traitor?" she hissed at him through the darkness.

"Always to the point, eh? Alright then. The emporah just happened to put me in charge of his extermination squads so we could properly wipe you li'l rodents out for good. Now ol Kano has a different plan. You two are gunna help me take Kahn down and crown myself as the new emporah. An those powahs wouldn't be a bad li'l side, eh?" He grinned at her as he spat out his plan.

'It's our only hope of survival,' she thought to herself. The only means of escape was to agree to join Kano's army. She looked down at the hard ground for a moment and shook her head in disbelief that she would even think of such a thing. She lifted her head and let her heart speak, "But why Stryker have to die?"

The murderer chuckled to himself as he continued to let his red eye beam its light across her face. He pulled one of his knives out and ran it across the dirt to amuse himself. "You gotta understand, luv. Strykah didn't cut it. He wasn't what I wanted, so I had ta off the bloke. I did want your robot, but I guess he wasn't good enough either, eh? Fuck 'em. They're dead, and you're not. Howevah, you just might be if ya refuse ta help out. Understand?"

Sonya could only hang her head in shame. She had to agree to his demands, or be she and Jax would be executed. She slowly nodded in agreement, and Kano laughed to himself with delight. Kano's grin slowly turned to a look of seriousness as he inched closer to the cell's bars. He brought the candle to his face so Sonya could clearly see the glow of the flame against his metal implant. "None of these brainless monstahs know what I'm up to quite yet. Squeal on me, and I'll slice your throat from ear to ear like I did your partnah," he hissed at her.

Sonya could feel the hot tears building around her eyes as the memories of her fallen partner flooded back to her. He was a good man, and Kano ended that man's life without a second thought. Now she had just agreed to assist the monster who had murdered her partner.  
She sobbed uncontrollably and collapsed to the hard soil as the emotions proved too much for her to handle.

Kano could only laugh to himself as he watched his long time foe wallow in her own grief. He took pleasure in the fact that he could still hold that over her and make her fall apart before him like a pathetic, little girl. He took a moment to admire the power that he held over Sonya before kneeling down to her on his side of the cell.  
He held the light near the crying woman's face. "There there, luv. You've had it rough, eh? I'll make things bettah for ya. You can bunk with me tonight."

Her head snapped up in an instant as her tear-filled eyes looked up into his. The feelings of panic and dread both shot up and down her spine like electricity. She wanted nothing more but to dig a hole into the ground and claim it as her new home. Sleeping in the same room as Kano would certainly spell death, and she had no choice but to do whatever her rival demanded of her. She looked over at her partner, Jax, with a look of worry and helplessness. She then turned her gaze back to her captor as he grinned at her with a smug look.

"Oh, he'll be fine. I promise! I already told you that I needed both of you alive, didn't I? So why would I kill the bloke while you're gone? Doesn't make any sense if ya think about it hard enough. Now let's get you outta this nasty cage, eh?" Kano smirked as he removed the cell key from his pocket. He slid the key into the lock and opened it with a quick twist. He swung the door open and stood before the woman as she dried her eyes and got to her feet. Kano pulled the hut's curtain aside and allowed her to step outside first √ but not without placing the knife to her back as she walked outside.

The two made their way toward a rather large hut on the opposite side of the haven. Upon their arrival, Kano pulled another key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He calmly put the key back in his pocket and swung the hut's door open. Kano put the knife against Sonya's back, forcing her to walk into the pitch black hut. The light from Kano's candle brought the structure's inside to life, showing off a brilliant table in the middle of the one-room building.  
Several finely crafted chairs sat around the table, and a fine,  
well-made bed sat in the corner of the room. Sonya gasped as she turned her gaze to it. Terror and hopelessness both danced into her mind as she studied the piece of furniture and knew what it could possibly mean for her.

"You like it, eh?" Kano whispered to her. He could tell that she was staring at it. He knew that she had become completely uncomfortable once she saw that, but her discomfort brought only joy to his twisted heart. He placed one hand on her shoulder as he slowly breathed down her neck. She could hear his disgusting laughs underneath this breath as he continued to scan her for further discomfort. "What say we try 'er out, luv?"

She slapped his hand off of her shoulder without thinking and turned to him in a fighting position. The bottled rage inside of her began to surface as she gritted her teeth and stared a hole through her captor. She wasn't about to be taken for a fool or for a piece of meat by this gutless savage. She continued to watch his every move as he slowly lowered his guard and paced around her, still sporting the same wicked, careless grin. His red eye glowed through the barely lit room as he laughed directly in her face.

"So, you wanna go that direction, eh Sonya? I really don't understand why ya wanna resist me when I could easily relieve your stress. A woman has her needs too, luv. Have you not been lonely lately? Ol Jax aint gunna help you out like that, luv. He's all straight laced.  
The only thing you can really do is give yourself to me and assure your safety. I may be a killer, but I'm quite a looker, eh?" He whispered.

The very idea of Kano's proposal made her stomach grow weak. She felt as if she could never eat again. Now she would have to do this to ensure that she and Jax weren't harmed by his army? It was a horrible thing to ask a lady, and it was simply not fair. She thought of her partner lying in the cell on the other side of the haven and sighed.  
How could Jax ever understand being put in a situation like this?  
Could he ever respect her again? He would have to respect her.  
Besides, a girl does have her needs.

Sonya leaned forward and lowered Kano's hands to his sides as she kissed him tenderly on his lips.

--

Exhaustion repeatedly nipped at Sub-Zero's legs as he continued to walk along a harsh path through a barren wasteland. The ground beneath his feet was cracking and turning to dust due to lack of water, and there had been no sign of life for hours. He continued on the path as the day's sun beat down on him. He wasn't certain about why he was going this direction, but he was certain that he had no choice but to continue.

"We are but days away from Kahn's stronghold. You must continue this path, brother!" Noob Saibot hissed into his mind. He had been walking for nearly twenty four hours without even the slightest hint of a break, but he didn't control his own feet anymore. Sub-Zero slowly fancied the idea that his brother would rather walk him to death than know that Sub-Zero could possibly get in his way.

"And what is the glorious plan when we do arrive, brother? Am I and the tortured souls of innocent villagers supposed to be enough to vanquish the great Shao Kahn from his throne?" Sub-Zero spat at his brother.

"You fail to understand the severity of this situation, brother. So many innocent mortals have died due to the merging of the realms, and their souls now wander throughout Kahn's court in confusion. They have no idea why they have died and why they have not been able to move on to the next life. We shall recruit them as shadow warriors and destroy that worthless fool. You and I will then rule all planes of reality, brother!"

The fact that his brother's plan could possibly work danced through Sub-Zero's mind. He wondered if it would be possible to use half of the Great Prize in order to vanquish his evil brother and restore peace to all the realms. It was the only available possibility, and he silently prayed to the Elder Gods that his plan would work.  
"Indeed we shall, brother. You and I will rule this merged realm with an iron fist," Sub-Zero communicated to his brother with a scowl on his face.

"A sudden change of heart, I see? Very good, my brother. You impress me with your new outlook, but I am not to be taken as a fool. I still lead our assault, and I still control your body. Betray me, brother,  
and I will tear you to shreds from the inside out."

--

Liu arrived in what the locals called the Valley of Souls much sooner than expected. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh and death in the air. Kahn wasn't too far away, and he knew it. He quickly scanned the area from atop the hill he stood and saw no scouts. He then quickly began to descend from the hill into the valley. Once on level ground, Liu began to head in the direction that his soul asked him to go.

The Valley of Souls was not a place that anyone would dare go by their own free will. Rotting corpses littered the dead soil like twisted dИcor, and the smell of death simply couldn't be fought off. The scattered trees were fighting for their last breaths of life, and the sky above was blood red as if to represent the pain and suffering that so many had endured here. Kahn, however, took pride in his Valley of Souls and how much it scared the mortals. Anyone who would dare challenge his power would have to brave the Valley first, and there were few still alive who would care to do such a thing.

He headed in a direction that simply felt right to him. Although nothing could be seen ahead for possibly miles, it was almost as if the souls of the innocent and tortured were calling out for Liu to come save them. He made haste across the harsh, dead soil beneath him. He didn't want to be spotted, and he knew that every moment wasted was the possibility of another life wasted as well. The adrenaline pumped through his body, giving support to the muscles in his legs as he ran harder and faster than he had ever imagined himself able to. He was focused and, for once, didn't feel as if this mission was a burden to him. He still had it in him. He still had the ability to be the chosen warrior of Earthrealm.

As he continued his journey across the valley, he began to see what could be depicted as a small settlement ahead. Smoke rolled from the homes, and there was no activity present. He was hoping for the best, but he knew that everyone within the settlement was more than likely dead. He briefly stopped when he reached the gate to the small village. He scanned the area to ensure his safety before stepping in. Sure, he could go around the small area. It wasn't that large afterall. But he wanted to cut time off of the journey √ and he wanted to rescue any possible survivors.

The stench of death slowly rose to humid, dead air, filling Liu's senses with death and decay. His empty stomach wretched at the smell of the corpses due to malnourishment. He unwillingly vomited onto the ground and felt a ravaging hunger stab at his nerves. He knew that he would soon join the dead if he wasn't able to leave these lands and find food soon. Liu regained himself and made his way to the other end of the village with great speed. He quickly swept past the small huts made of straw and what little lumber could be found. He had made it to the other end before a rustling noise caught his attention.

The rustling continued as a very thin man slowly stumbled out of a hut to Liu's left. The man's very weak legs wobbled as he continued toward Liu with his head lowered toward the ground. The man wearily raised his head so that his glowing, green eyes met with Liu's. He then creased his brow and hissed as he progressed toward Liu with greater speed.

Liu quickly kicked his assailant in the face, sending the man stumbling backward and falling on his back. "Damn that sorcerer," Liu mumbled as he slowly scanned his eyes across the village. One by one, the corpses in the village began to reanimate with the same green glow in their dull, lifeless eyes. Liu knew that his cover was now blown. Shang Tsung, Kahn's traitorous lap dog, was certainly behind this attack. Liu was certain that Tsung was able to see everything that his undead minions were seeing, but he wasn't exactly certain that Tsung was on Kahn's side. Unwilling to waste more time on trivial thought, Liu quickly leaped over the fence and continued on his way.

A gush of water seemingly appeared from thin air and blasted Liu directly in the chest cavity. The former monk stumbled backward and eventually fell to the ground with a hard thud. He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes only to find a man dressed in fine purple silk standing before him. The man kept his fine, black hair back into a ponytail and wore a silk, purple mask to cover all of his face except his blue eyes. He also wore fine, black, silk pants and an elegant pair of shoes that matched the rest of his attire. He held a large, curved sword in his hand. He eyed Liu carefully as if daring him to make a move.

"Who┘are you?" a weakened Liu Kang groaned out.

"I am someone who seeks the same as you, Liu Kang. But I'm afraid that your journey ends here. Shao Kahn dies by my hands this day √ not by yours," the man in purple in a finely tuned voice. He creased his brow toward Liu and did not dare lower his sword to his side. Liu was aware that this man meant what he said.

"I don't fully understand. Who are you, and why are you interrupting my quest?"

"For now, you will know me as Rain," the man informed. "I was supposed to be the one to control Edenia, but Kahn's actions and the merger of the realms have destroyed my rightful throne. I will kill Shao Kahn, return to realms to their rightful places, and finally become the true king of Edenia. I cannot trust you to do the right thing and grant my throne to me, Liu Kang. You will either stand aside or be dealt with."

Liu rolled his weary head to the left of his body. He quickly spotted a fair sized rock lying next to him. The rock was edgy and perfect for throwing, and was also within reasonable reach. The former monk put his lightning fast reflexes to use as he reached for the rock and sent it soaring directly between Rain's eyes. The prince covered his face and wailed in agony as Liu climbed to his feet. "Then deal with me," he sneered as he took a fighting stance.

Rain, furious and bleeding from the rock wound, wasted no time. He charged toward his opponent and slashed the sword downward, hoping to catch one of Liu's arms. The former monk was quick to sidestep and thrust his foot down onto Rain's wrist, forcing the prince to scream out in pain and drop his weapon. Liu gracefully spun himself in a full circle, landing his other foot directly against the side of Rain's head. The prince flipped through the air and landed hard on his back from the impact. Liu quickly chased after his fallen opponent, but he found nothing more than a puddle of water.

A second puddle of water quickly formed behind the former monk and splashed into the air, taking the form of Rain. The prince angrily reached forward and placed Liu in a very tight chin lock. The former monk struggled to break free, but Rain simply applied more pressure. "Enough, Kang! Enough I say, or I will break your neck!"

Liu stopped struggling for a moment and let his thoughts consume him. A part of him quickly accepted this situation √ even embraced it. He didn't want to be the hero anymore. He was treated with the utmost injustice by those he trusted the most. He didn't want this quest. All he wanted was to be dead again. Here was his chance. All he had to do was anger this man and his life would be over again. He would be free from this responsibility that Raiden had placed upon him.

On the other hand, he knew that many of his friends were still alive and hoping that something would happen to end this nightmare. None of these atrocities would be reversed if Rain were the one to kill Kahn. It was obvious that Rain's desires were completely selfish. Liu knew that he had to be the hero one last time. He had to win. He silently asked for forgiveness for his selfishness before taking action.

The former monk quickly swung his leg behind himself, connecting with Rain's groin. The prince screamed in pain and released his grip before slumping to his knees and gasping for breath. Liu stood before Rain with a melancholy face. The prince looked up to Liu with tears of pain in his eyes. "Forgive me for my lack of honor," Liu said to him before thrusting his foot directly into Rain's nose, sending the prince rolling backward and collapsing into a heap. Rain's purple mask was beginning to stain red with blood from his nose as the man got to his feet. He ripped the mask from his face, revealing a handsome form akin to most Edenians.

"Rain, stop this selfish nonsense! I don't want to kill you!" Liu pleaded to his adversary. Rain ignored Liu's plea and slowly circled around him, studying his every action and reaction as he made faux movements every so often. His eyes did not stray for Liu's as a cocky grin spread across his bloodied face. He stopped and stared at Liu with a grin and lowered his hands to his side. Liu stared at Rain with a puzzled look.

"You are a fool if you truly believed that I was trying my hardest to beat you, Kang. I have yet to begin beating you into the miserable pile of bleeding flesh that you should be!" Rain yelled at Liu with overwhelming rage. The prince screamed out in anger as he raised his hands toward the sky. The ground beneath the two began to shake violently, and several streams of water began to erupt from the dead earth moments later. The prince then clapped his open hands together, commanding the streams to all jet directly toward Liu.

Quick on his feet, Liu Kang dodged the streams of water as they violently collided into one another and mixed. He rolled out of the way of another stream as it shot forward and shattered a solid rock on impact. Liu knew that he would have to do something soon or he would die by Rain's hands. He reached deep within himself, collecting every ounce of strength that his soul could muster. His muscles bulged with raw power and the fury that still dwelled within him. Feeling the power in his very fingertips, the champion of Mortal Kombat turned to face Rain and changed the raw energy into a fireball. He tossed the ball of fiery energy directly into the face of Rain, causing the man to scream out in pain and clutch at his face. No longer serving a master, the jets of water splashed to the ground and returned to the earth.

"I ask you again, Rain. Stop this selfish nonsense," Liu spoke softly to his injured foe. Rain answered by reaching for a hidden dagger in his boot and blindly slashing toward the sound of Liu's voice. The former monk easily dodged the sloppy attacks and kicked the blade from Rain's hand. Liu felt a small prick of sympathy for the man, and he didn't want things to end this way. "Please don't let things end this way," Liu begged the man.

The man groaned in pain and breathed heavily as he let his now free black hair cover his face. He sighed in disbelief. How could Liu Kang have beaten him? He knew that he had failed his quest, and he certainly wasn't about to die at the hands of Liu. "I will not fall before you, Liu Kang. I will not allow it!" Rain hissed at him.

Rain clenched his fists and focused on the raw energy around him. As he drew more and more energy around him, the water returned from the ground and formed a dome around him. He willed the water to increase in temperature. The water began to swirl around the man faster and faster as Liu had no choice but to stand back and watch. The outer shell of the dome began the bubble and pop as the water temperature reached an extreme level. Rain screamed out in agony as the boiled water began to sear his skin from the bone. His flesh began to melt away and drip to the ground in a horrid, disgusting heap. His eyes burst, and his body's inner meat began to cook. Liu could finally take no more and turn his head. Rain had chosen to take his own life.

--

Sub-Zero continued down his long path until his legs suddenly refused to move him any further. Strangely enough, he could still feel them It was almost as if his muscles had frozen in place without the sting of any cold. 'What is the meaning of this?' he thought to himself.

"You are probably wondering why I have stopped you, brother," Saibot whispered to Sub-Zero through their link. "We must stop here and briefly pursue a different path."

"I do not understand, brother. Why are we abandoning our current mission?" Sub-Zero asked in confusion.

"A soul has cried out to me as he feels that this was not meant to be his final resting place. He hungers for revenge, brother. And we shall hunger for him."

Thank you again for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this. Drop me a line, and let me know what you think.


	6. The Bigger Threat

Mortal Kombat - Living Armageddon

Chapter 5: The Bigger Threat

"Here is the one who calls to us, Sub-Zero. His soul is filled with pure rage; rage that we can use to our advantage," Saibot whispered to his brother.

Sub-Zero stopped and stared off into the distance only to see the blood red horizon and dead earth. He attempted to focus on the energy in the area √ to turn on the raw emotion of fury. The form of a man slowly appeared to him as a ghostly apparition, and he dared not lose his focus. He was amazed at this raw power. His brother's energy had granted him the ability to look beyond the mortal plane and see the dead as they walk among him.

The ghost stood before Sub-Zero with his fists clenched. Only bone with chunks of flesh made the man's body, and the man's eye sockets were black and empty. His body was covered in tattered clothing, all stained red with blood. His chest heaved as he was consumed with uncontrollable anger. His face was missing large patches of skin, and what was left of the man's long hair draped over his face. He seemed to stare at Sub-Zero as if challenging him to come forward. Sub-Zero dared not disturb the spirit's rest √ or torment.

"He has become a poltergeist, brother. He still isn't aware of the immense powers that he now holds. He was a powerful warrior in life, and he will serve us well in death. I will speak with him," Saibot whispered. His voice almost sounded cautious.

Sub-Zero suddenly felt his entire body go numb yet again. He felt as if he had fallen asleep, but he was completely aware of his surroundings. His eyes began to glow a dark purple as his body stepped toward the poltergeist without his command. "What is your name, spirit?" Saibot's voice rang from beneath Sub-Zero's mask.

"Rain," the poltergeist whispered in a tone that echoed all around the area.

"It is revenge that you seek. You were wronged near the end of your life. Join us, and taste the agony of a thousand souls," Saibot hissed his offer at Rain in a tone cold enough to freeze mercury.

"Revenge. Kang. Suffering," Rain whispered.

"Your own rage damned you to this form, but not all is just. Again, I say join us, and I shall show you all of the great luxuries that accompany your new life," Saibot again offered Rain. The poltergeist slowly nodded his head and floated toward Sub-Zero. He lifted his hand and placed it against the Lin Kuei's chest, but the hand went completely through him to the chest cavity. Sub-Zero screamed out as the feeling of ice rushed through his veins. The stinging cold sensation was quickly replaced with the warmth of raw power.

Sub-Zero fought to regain his body, and the feeling of control slowly flowed through his senses again. He felt strong √ dangerously strong. The feeling of years of training had suddenly rushed through his soul in such a way that would rip a weaker mortal to shreds.

"Look around you now that you know the secret of seeing the dead, my brother," Saibot whispered to Sub-Zero.

The Lin Kuei did as his brother asked and focused on the energy around him again. To his amazement, the dead villagers began to appear before his eyes. Rain stood in front of the villagers, taking a role as their commander. A group of men in masks also began appearing before his eyes. Some of these unfortunate men were missing limbs while all had a look of fear permanent painted across their faces. The markings on their outfits seemed familiar to Sub-Zero, and he gasped in horror as he realized that some were wearing the traditional mask of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero then realized that it was not Kahn's extermination squads that had killed his clan, it was his brother. Tears filled the warriors eyes as the sting of hatred ran through his body.

"That's correct, Sub-Zero. I forced your clan to join me. Now you command them in their death just as you did in their life. Your army stands before you, and you will lead them whether you want to or not," his brother growled at him.

Sub-Zero felt a sudden rush of nausea. His legs became weak, and he could barely stand. He couldn't believe that he now had to help the very creature that killed his beloved clan. He silently called out to his elders to give him strength through these hard times. He was well aware that he would need it.

--

Rain had no memory of his past life. He knew that he was now a part of the afterlife, but he still had no memory of the man he was before his death. The only thing he could truly remember about life is rage and a thirst for revenge. These two emotions were so strong at the time of his death that they had followed him into the afterlife.

He could remember that a great sadness and shame had also been present at the time of his death, but the rage and revenge were far too powerful to be equaled by these emotions. He had agreed to lead the man's army of poltergeists simply to obtain the revenge that his soul desired. He would destroy the man that had caused his death in his past life. He would destroy this man known as Liu Kang.

--

"Hey, Sonya. Wake up, Sonya!"

Sonya's eyes fluttered open from her deep sleep. The suns rays were beaming through the cracks of the hut, and she was quickly able to make out the room she was in. To her surprise she was back in the cage with Jax. She quickly sat up and looked around in confusion. She looked over to Jax and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried with all of her might to explain what had happened.

"Jax, I..."

"I know what went on, Sonya. You did what you had to do to keep us alive," Jax cut her off. "That bastard used your emotions and had his fun, then he had you tossed back in here. But I suppose it worked since we're alive. I'm not really sure what's next."

Baraka charged into the hut and stared at them for a brief moment before shaking his head in disbelief. He reached into his pocket and produced the key, sliding it into the lock and setting the two free from the cage. Jax and Sonya cautiously stood their ground for a brief moment.

"In single file formation, and hurry up!" Baraka barked at the prisoners. He watched carefully as Jax and Sonya walked out of the cage in single file and made their way out of the hut.

It had definitely worked, Sonya thought to herself. Both she and Jax stood at the front of the tarkatan horde like commanding officers. Sonya couldn't help but be afraid as she glanced about and saw the other tarkatans standing as well. It isn't fun to be surrounded by what could be the enemy at any given moment.

Baraka stood before the horde, and Kano eventually emerged from his personal hut and stood beside Baraka, admiring the troops. He turned his glowing, red eye to Jax and Sonya and smiled as they both scowled at the sight of him.

"Well, good morning to ya too, pups - especially you, Sonya. Thanks for last night. It was great," He whispered to her in his thick Australian accent with a sickening grin. He could tell by the look on the girl's face that she was struggling with all of her might to keep from attacking him. Jax, the more experienced of the two and the more straight-laced, didn't seem to be moved at all. Kano silently laughed to himself at the fact that they were powerless to do anything to him.

"Aww, no hard feelings now, eh? I didn't want to push buttons or anything. Now, could you do that li'l thing with your tongue again, love?" Kano hissed to her.

She couldn't take it any longer and threw herself into his abdomen with all of her might. She tackled Kano directly to the ground and began to swing punch after punch directly into his jaw. She continued her brutal assault until the feeling of cold metal touched underneath her chin. She slowly looked up to see Baraka holding his blade against her throat, more than willing to kill her without hesitation.

"Dun do it, Baraka," Kano muttered as he gasped for air. "We need the sorry bitch, an her toy soldier boyfriend too.

Sonya slowly stood up from her position on top of Kano and allowed the killer to get to his feet. She stared at him with stone cold eyes as he returned the scowl and wiped the blood from his mouth. She could only hope that the worthless bastard lost a tooth.

"So here it is. Either you and soldiah boy there agree ta be top officers in my army, or I tell ol Baraka here to have a li'l fun with your entrails, right?" Kano hissed as he got up in Sonya's face. He stared her down for a moment, then smirked. "I knew we wouldn't have any more scuffles, love. Now, what we're gonna do is head back to Kahn's towah 'cause I've recently been informed that Shang Tsung is tryin' to take over. Our job is to take Shang down and make sure that Kahn stays in powah, got it?

Kano slowly leaned forward next to Sonya's ear. "Tell 'em the truth, and I'll deny everythin'. Then you'll be up on a pike next to ol Johnny Lawdog," He whispered with a sickening smirk across his face.

Jax and Sonya were worn out. They received less time to rest than the rest of the squad, and they definitely received less food and water than everyone else. They really had no choice but to endure the mistreatment. It was that or accept death.

Fortunately, the day's sun was slowly beginning to set. The squad decided to cease travel for the night and set up camp near the border of the Valley of Souls. Kano insisted that the Valley was haunted, and the so called "fearless leader" refused to venture through the land after sunset.

The group sat around a giant fire that night. Jax and Sonya were happy to finally be able to rest for the day. They could enjoy the cool breeze that whisked past them on that cool night. For the moment, they were happy to be alive.

"Commander Kano, I believe that it is only fair that we receive more information about this attack against Shao Kahn. Specifically how this information got to you," Baraka broke the night's silence as he stood to his feet before Kano. The tone in his voice was actually...demanding.

⌠Dun worry about it, Baraka. A li'l birdie told me about it. We just have to get there as soon as we can, Kano replied as he laid back against the soft ground and relaxed. He jumped to his feet in shock as Baraka willed out his knife and held it against his commander's chest.

⌠You are lying! If the great Shao Kahn were truly in danger, we wouldn't wait until morning to move! You are a dirty coward, and you're hiding something from us all. I suggest that you speak it now, the tarkatan leader threatened him.

⌠Whoa whoa now, mate. Nobody's been lyin' to ya about anythin'. All I know is that Tsung is supposed to be at the fortress right now causin' all sorts of chaos, Kano stammered with panic in his voice. Fear was painted across the man's face.

A tarkatan stepped forward and looked at Kano with an expression exclusive only to the tarkatan mutants. "How can that be...?" He hissed.

The tarkatan's frame suddenly shifted before Kano's eyes into the form of a man in his late thirties. The man wore a thin goatee with long, dark hair over his elegant, red robe. The man wore a sinister smirk across his face. "When I've been with you the entire time?"

"Aw hell, it's Tsung! Kano shrieked." He quickly attempted to scurry away while Baraka looked over with a look of awe. Tsung returned Baraka's stare with a vicious fireball directly into the mutant's face.

Kano continued to crawl on his hands and knees to get away from the sorcerer until he ran into a pair of long, slender legs. He slowly looked up and was shocked to see a female with long, dark hair and bat wings. He cried out in terror as the woman grabbed him by the throat and held him into the air.

Nitara roared out at her foe, exposing her long, pointed fangs. She ignored Kano's cries for help as bit into the side of his throat and ripped a gaping hole into it. She delightfully lapped up the blood that streamed freely down Kano's corpse. The vampire threw her victim's body to the ground and wiped her bloody mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"He was using all of you to overthrow Kahn and claim the Prize for himself. The fool truly believed that he could hide his plan from me, but the great Shang Tsung knows all," Tsung called out to a bewildered and confused group of tarkatans. "Baraka and Kano are now dead. Your choices are to either help Nitara and I destroy Kahn to claim the Prize or die where you stand."

Jax stepped forward and stood face to face with Tsung. He stared into the eyes of the sorcerer with a menacing stare that dared him to do something about it. ⌠Before I decide to do anything that has to do with you, you son of a bitch, what does the vampire have to do with your little takeover?" the OIA leader demanded to know.

The sorcerer grinned with delight. He chuckled at Jax as if he were a silly, little boy. "When Kahn falls, I will rule over a world of vampires. I will have all the souls I want to satisfy me, and they will feast on mortals like you forever."

Yes, this chapter does lack a little. I wanted to remove Kano(who really isn't a threat) and add in Tsung(who is definitely a threat). I could have gone into more detail with things, but I think with this move we can continue and get to some good stuff. Let me know what you think, and remember to visit


	7. The Greatest Truth

Mortal Kombat - Living Armageddon

Chapter 6: The Greatest Truth

Liu opened his eyes to the glint of the morning light. He woke with a grunt and shielded his eyes from the rays with his right hand as he attempted to clear the grogginess from his head. He wasn't entirely sure where he was or what he was doing, and he certainly didn't remember the sky being the brilliant color of blue again. 'I'm dreaming,' he assured himself. But the slightest breeze against his skin caused him to feel the cool air and question his own sanity.

He quickly stood up from the dead earth and looked around at his surroundings. There were no people of course, but there was no death or smell of rotting flesh either. It was as if someone had snuck in while he was resting and changed everything about the place. This simply couldn't be the Valley of Souls.

"This is what they now call the 'Valley of Souls'," a voice boomed from the south.

Liu quickly turned around and took a fighting stance, expecting to be flung into immediate combat. He was shocked to find the god of wind, Fujin, standing before him.

The god wore his traditional light blue pants and vest along with dark colored boots, but his long hair was now hanging down to his abdomen and flowing with the breeze. His eyes were emotionless and completely white. He didn't move a muscle as he continued to stare at Liu like a finely painted statue. He finally broke the odd moment with a slight smirk.

"What you're experiencing is a link between our minds, Liu. You are still in the Land of Souls, but you are in a meditative state," the god explained to him.

Liu's look of surprised suddenly turned to a look of anger and distrust. "What do you want with me, God of Wind?"

The expression on the wind god's face sulked to a look of sorrow and unhappiness. He shook his head as he looked toward the dead earth beneath them. He returned his gaze to Liu. "I understand that you don't trust us anymore, but you must understand that not all of the gods agree with Raiden's tactics. Many of us question how the warriors could bring about a true Armageddon, but we are not to question an elder god."

"Then what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"I have come to plead with you to overcome all of these odds. I know that you want nothing more than to return to eternal rest, but existence needs you, Liu Kang. Your friends need you, and the foolish gods that these people depend upon need you," Fujin said with a sigh. "If the realms continue to be connected like this any longer, the One Being will awake. We have been draining all of our celestial energy to prevent it from waking from its eternal slumber, but we are growing weak. It is beginning to resist our efforts."

A sense of severity suddenly overcame Liu. He wanted to trust in Fujin, and he wanted to know about this This Being even more. He felt that this was not a trick that Raiden had constructed.

"This One Being…Raiden mentioned it to me before. I don't understand what this thing is. What does it have to do with the well being of my friends?" Liu pondered.

"The One Being was an entity that existed in the beginning of time. He empowered himself by feeding off of the essence of the elder gods. The gods were eventually forced to take against the One Being in order to save their own lives. I'm certain that you remember the Kamidogu that Onaga was able to collect. The gods created these artifacts as a single weapon to combat against him. The attack was successful, and the One Being was split into different realms as a result. He was physically dead, but his consciousness still remained. He would stay entrapped in an eternal slumber as long as he was never physically reconstructed." Fujin explained, "But that fool Kahn merged the realms! If he awakens and returns to his original form, all life in reality will cease to exist. All gods will die shortly after. That will be the end of everything."

A feeling of sickness overcame Liu. Everything that exists would truly vanish without a trace – without warning? The laughter of a child would never be heard again. The sun's rays would never greet another soul. Happiness, sadness, love, and hate would all be nothing more than … no, they wouldn't even be memories. There would be no memories of anything; anything at all. He couldn't allow this to happen. He wouldn't allow this monster to wake up and destroy everything that mankind and life itself has worked so hard to create. He would fight, and he would win.

"Be careful, Liu," Fujin warned, "There are others out there who wish to end the reign of Kahn as well and claim the Prize. We have been watching them, and they have no intention of breaking the realms apart again. Even if you all meet on the battlefield together, you must strike the final blow. All of reality is depending on you to win this fight, Liu Kang. Set aside your anger and become a savior yet again."

Liu woke with a startled jump, violently lashing out as if he were being assaulted by invisible enemies. He looked around in shock as the sky was once again blood red and very little light broke through the crimson clouds above. The Valley of Souls was just as terrible and unpleasant as he remembered.

He stood to his feet and began to move toward the direction that his soul suggested. He continued on for hours without any rest, filled with a new desire – a new purpose – to stop the destruction of all reality.

Several hours later, Liu stopped in his tracks. He gasped in awe at the sight of Kahn's fortress towering toward the heavens just miles from him.

--

The tarkatan army continued on across the Valley of Souls like a finely tuned machine. Now under the command of Shang Tsung, the unit was more confident, more deadly, and far more powerful. The sorcerer had insisted in taking several days off from travel in order to ensure that his soldiers were properly trained to combat anything that they may face at Kahn's fortress. He had insisted that all of their flaws be corrected and mal training be forgotten.

The troops were filled with a new confidence under Tsung's command. They felt that they were being commanded by a man who not only wanted excellent results, but also knew how to obtain those results. They didn't miss Kano and Baraka whatsoever, but it was widely known that tarkatans were easily misguided and also just as treacherous.

The sorcerer stood in the front of line with his troops as they continued their path. Nitara, his second in command, stood beside him with a confident smirk across her face. Tsung was well aware that he would need a partner that didn't have conflicting interests to share the Prize with, and Nitara was perfect. He wished for the souls of everyone, and she wished to revive her race by transforming everyone into vampires. But what would the vampires feed on, he had wondered. Eventually the vampires would become weak and powerless due to their lack of blood and would die. Of course the death of these beings would only mean – ah yes – more souls for him. He couldn't pass up such a great opportunity to manipulate such a helpful idiot.

Sonya marched on with the rest of the tarkatans with a true feeling of worry in her. If she or Jax were defiant of Kano's demands, they would simply be killed. But there were much worse fates for those who defied Tsung or Nitara. She had no desire to have her soul sucked out of her body or become a member of the undead. She would continue to show loyalty to her new commanders until she could figure out a way to break free of them – or to stop them completely. She looked over to Jax who gave her a smile and understand nod. Together, they could make it out alive.

The troops continued their march until they reached the end of the long plain they had been marching over. They stood at the edge of the hill and looked on through the darkened sky. Kahn's fortress greeted them from miles away.

Tsung stepped away from the group and turned around so that his deathly gaze met theirs. His hair danced in the breeze, and he smirked as he looked at the confident soldiers that stood before him.

"Be not proud of your accomplishments thus far. They are trivial and have brought you no success. Your former leader led you to believe that your small accomplishments are something to celebrate. I say that your lack of innovation disgusts me to the core. You were once weak, pathetic, and not even worth killing – but I changed that for all of you. You are now the tools of destruction. You are killing machines – what nightmares are made of. You are my wave of Shao Kahn's destruction. The enemy can now be seen in the distance, and he is unaware that you are coming to tear his heart out of his chest. He doesn't care if you're coming or not. He doesn't fear you in the least. Do you want to change that?!"

"He will fear us!" the crowd shouted as Jax and Sonya stood in silence.

"Very good. Now I've already told each of you that you will be spared from the Prize's power once Nitara and I claim it. There will be a wonderful world of creatures for you to hunt, to kill, to feast upon. It will be your personal paradise, my boys. Are you ready for your paradise?!"

The crowd roared in response to Tsung's question with arms raised. Tsung threw his head back and cackled with insane glee as the crowd continued to stir with excitement.

"Then let us claim our Prize! Let us take what belongs to us!"

--

"Are you awake, Sub-Zero? Can you hear my words?"

The Lin Kuei opened his eyes, but saw only darkness. The dead of night consumed everything around him as if the sun had exploded while he was asleep. He willed his body to sit up from the ground beneath him, but the body did not respond. He willed himself up again, but again it didn't respond. He quickly questioned if he had become paralyzed while sleeping.

The form of Noob Saibot slowly appeared before him with a glowing aura surrounding the poltergeist. His glowing white eyes pierced his brother's gaze as if Sub-Zero were staring into the pits of hell. Saibot could sense his brother's fear, and it delighted him.

"Our time has drawn very close, brother. I have peered into the minds of others, and I can see that they are approaching Kahn's tower. We will not stand by and allow them to rob us of our victory," Saibot spoke to his brother telepathically.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sub-Zero said in an uncomfortable tone.

"You are currently sleeping; I have invaded your dreams. Tomorrow, you will wake. We will waste no time in traveling to Kahn's tower and killing him where he stands. Tomorrow is our day, dear brother. Tomorrow our efforts shall pay off."

Another somewhat short chapter as all begins to wind down for the final conflict. Thank you for your continued support! You know who you are.

Nepeman – While I will admit that I perhaps should have reconsidered Daegon's handling, the idea behind Kahn in the prologue is that he was using cheap shots on everyone to get what he wanted. No one saw it coming, so he was able to get that quick hit in for the advantage. He's ruthless and without honor. Thanks for reading though!


	8. It Begins

Mortal Kombat – Living Armageddon

Chapter 7: It Begins

Liu Kang sighed as he looked over the valley and gazed at Kahn's fortress. The structure towered into the sky above. It was constructed of dark stone and gave off a grim, unpleasant feeling – even from so far away. It was surrounded by a wall with a large gate in the center, making the courtyard inside the walls barely visible.

The chosen warrior quickly abandoned the dugout in the earth that acted as a hiding place and made his way to the fortress wall. He pressed his back against the cold stone and grimaced from the wall's unpleasant chill against his skin. He became still and focused his will on his surroundings in attempt to detect movement and noise.

Silence was all that was there.

Preparing to scale the wall, Liu carefully stepped backward seven paces. His toned and well trained legs powered him toward the wall in a dead run. He shifted his running surface from the ground to the stone wall, forcing his body to defy gravity by skillfully using his body's motions. He scaled toward the top of the wall and grabbed one of the wall's protruded "teeth," using his upper body strength to swing up to the wall's surface and land on his feet without making a sound.

The surroundings were far too dark and quiet for his liking. He knew that there had to be someone guarding this area, but yet there was no one around. It was too convenient for him to accept, and he armed himself with a sword that was lying next to his foot.

Liu pressed on across the top of the wall but still remained aware that he could be ambushed at any moment. He carefully crept toward a large, wooden door not too far off north of him.

"Intruders!" a voice cried out into the early morning.

The alert was enough to force Liu into hiding behind a nearby supply crate so he wouldn't be spotted. He quickly realized that this voice wasn't shouting about his intrusion. He now knew that he wasn't alone.

"Intruders coming from the south! Several of them! Prepare the defenses!" the voice cried out across the courtyard.

--

Sonya cursed under her breath as she continued to charge across the Valley of Souls along with the rest of Tsung's army.

Not only was the idea suicidal, it was completely naïve. Kahn would see them rushing toward his gate and apply long-range defense to tear this squad apart without losing a single troop. There had to be something more to this plan.

Nevertheless, she continued to charge along side Jax and the rest of the tarkatans, not completely certain that she would live to see an hour from now.

Tsung's army roared as the troops stormed the gate and began to kick, punch, and use their razor sharp claws against it, attempting to break in. Some tarkatans quickly scrambled away from the gates and drove their steel blades into the stone wall, using this method to climb to the top of the wall. The army howled and snarled with the exciting idea that bloodshed was finally going to happen.

Several men in robes and black and white masks emerged from the fortress with bows and quivers strapped to their backs. The men stood in a straight line and holstered their bows with finely sharpened arrows. They stood like finely crafted statues, unmoving and possibly even unbreathing.

The masked men let their arrows fly into the air at the first sight of tarkatans breaching the walls. The whizzing of arrows through the day's air was quickly replaced by screams and growls as the arrows found their marks and sank deep into the attackers' bodies.

Sonya stared at the wall with a feeling of panic overcoming her. She looked around to see tarkatans climbing the wall, tarkatans breaking through the fortress gate, and Tsung staring at her from a distance. She turned her gaze from his mind-numbing stare.

"Sonya! We've got to get over this wall!" Jax called to her as he jogged over to her side.

He turned his gaze up to the top of the wall and nodded in approval as an idea crept into his skilled, military mind. He turned to his friend and stared at her with a harsh look. It was time to perform his once proud duty.

"Lieutenant! Fall in!" Jax boomed in a commanding voice.

Sonya gave him a surprised look, but did as her superior commanded. She fixed her gaze to a stare directly in front of her and offered her superior a salute.

Jax returned the salute and nodded to her. "This is a deadly mission, and we are currently POWs. We must complete all objectives that our captives give us. By the count of three, I will grab you by the hips and throw you to the top of that wall. From there, you are to get inside the structure and complete the mission. Avoid confrontation at all costs. Do I make myself clear, lieutenant?"

Sonya lowered her hand from the salute. "Sir, yes sir!

"All I ask is that you come back to me alive, Sonya. You're all I've got left, and I don't know what I'd do without you," Jax whispered to her in an unusual tone.

The tone caught her attention. Jax was not one to speak softly, and he certain wasn't one to use such phrases. She understood without a doubt in her mind that she was close to him, but never did he talk to her like that. Was he in love with her?

A feeling inside of sudden shock and pain overcame her with such force that she nearly fell to the ground. He was in love with her, and she felt the same. She would have never realized it if he hadn't said those things. The code strictly forbids relationships between a command officer and a soldier. But that was when the code existed. The answer to her lonely nights stood right in front of her, and her foolish heart never realized it.

"Jax, I feel …" she began, but Jax quickly put his hand up to stop her.

"This isn't the time, Sonya. I think I know what you're gonna say, and that makes me the happiest man alive. But we've got to do this if we don't want Tsung to kill us both. Just come back to me alive, Sonya. Promise me that, and I promise that I will come back to you alive, " he said to her in a low, serious tone. He looked into her eyes with his legendary look of dead seriousness.

"I promise you that I'll return, Jax. I won't let you down," she whispered.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt," a cold, soulless tone rang out from behind them.

Shang Tsung stared at the two with a sickening grin. He had overheard the entire thing, and he found it to be beyond amusing. Love discovered by the tides of war? It's nothing more than human idiocy to believe such a foolish thing. Nevertheless, he had one last puzzle piece to place for his former enemies.

Tsung quickly reached out and snatched Sonya by her wrist. He smiled with delight as the woman grew angry and struggled to break free of his grip. He forced her to hold her palm out and dropped a small, curved dagger into her hand. He closed her fingers around the handle and stared into her astonished eyes with his own.

"This dagger… this belonged to Kano!" she gasped.

"Indeed, dear Sonya. Is it not the very blade that he killed so many of your friends with? I think you will find it very…invigorating to kill your foes with this blade. Why, you could even pretend that you are Kano himself and you're murdering members of your old squad. Wouldn't that be fun?" the sorcerer mocked with a twisted grin.

She clenched her teeth as raw anger seized her body. She shook so violently that she nearly dropped the knife. She wanted nothing more than to stab the blade directly into Tsung's forehead, but she knew that he would simply kill her if she even tried such a thing. He was playing on her hatred for Kano to make her fight harder. It was an old combat trick that some commanding officers would use on their squads.

Sonya refused to let Tsung get the best of her. She sheathed Kano's old blade and turned to Jax. She quickly nodded to him to signal that she was ready to begin the operation.

Jax carefully placed his hands on her hips and created a firm grip on her. He then used the extra human strength from his arm attachments to send her flying to the top of the wall with one skilled toss. He slammed his legs together and saluted her as she flew through the air toward the top of the wall.

--

Liu was bewildered by the sound of the clashing forces below. He didn't have anything like this in mind when Fujin warned him that others were coming here as well.

A large thud caused him to curiously peek out from his hiding spot and witness an angry Sonya Blade stand up from the ground and rub her behind while cursing. A feeling of shock ran through his body as he pondered if she was after the prize as well. He decided that it was best to warn her of the potential dangers.

"Sonya! Sonya Blade!" Liu called out as he stood up from his hiding place.

Sonya turned to the sound of her name and was shocked to find Liu Kang waving at her from behind a supply crate. She quickly made her way over to him, checking every few steps to ensure that she hadn't been spotted. "What in the hell are you doing here?" she demanded to know as she crouched down with Liu.

"I'm trying to save the world. What are you doing here?!" Liu retorted.

"I've been enslaved twice in a matter of days. Now I'm being forced to help Shang Tsung kill Kahn and claim the prize or I die. I'm not having the best of days," she sighed.

Liu's face turned pale, and his expression turned to fear as his eyes widened. He got to his feet as he stared her dead in the eyes.

"Do you not realize what you are doing?! You're going to doom us all!" he shouted.

A look of confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean 'doom us all'?"

"Fujin came to me and told me the truth about this entire mess. The truth is that there is something called a One Being that is actually the realms," Liu attempted to explain.

"So you mean that the realms are really some dormant creature? But the realms are all separate."

"That's right. The Elder Gods separated the realms to keep the One Being asleep and powerless. Now that Kahn merged the realms, it is waking up. If it wakes up, we all cease to exist. We don't just die and let our spirit move on, we cease to exist completely," Liu explained with a voice of reasoning.

Sonya took a moment to let this new information sink in. She couldn't believe that she was nearly a part of assisting in the end of existence, but it wasn't over yet. She stood to her feet and pulled Kano's knife from its sheath before turning to Liu. "We're going to stop them."

"Stop who?!" Liu demanded.

Sonya ignored her friend's question and ran toward the edge of the wall. She leapt from the wall and soared to the ground, landing on her feet and creating a cloud of dust around her. She quickly scanned the area and held the blade close in preparation to defend herself. She pressed herself against the wall and thought of her next move before taking any action. She couldn't see anything in front of her due to the dust in the air.

A large thud sound startled Sonya and sent a shockwave of motion down her back that was pressed against the wall. She looked over to her left to see cracks begin to form in the stone as another violent shockwave rippled through the wall. Something hitting the wall, and it was hitting the wall hard.

Jax took one last swing at the wall and admired the technology grafted onto his arms as the wall crumbled to pieces. He wasted no time in climbing over the debris and looking for his partner and future girlfriend.

The search was pointless. The air was filled with too much dust and dirt from the dead soil below to see anything. It was all a complete mess, and Jax was forced to listen carefully to see if a female voice was crying out along with the other voices in the battle.

He heard nothing of the sort and sighed with relief.

Liu peered down from the top of the wall and witnessed the situation that Jax and Sonya were both in. He was well aware that they couldn't get anywhere with all of this dust in the air. Out of desperation, he said a silent prayer to the gods for a final request for help whether they cared to help or not.

The warriors clashed on throughout the morning. No one took a moment to realize that dark clouds had suddenly engulfed the sky above and sent a light rain down upon them all.

The moist ground began to produce fewer clouds of dust as the warriors stamped across the ground to continue their battle until it produced no more.

Liu silently thanked those he would normally see as enemies for the rain.

Sonya looked over at the breach in the wall to see Jax standing over the debris and looking around. She ran to him with excitement in her heart and hugged him. The strange feeling rippled through her again as he returned the hug.

"As much as I want to continue this with you, Sonya, we've got problems right now," Jax said as he looked on toward the fortress' main gate.

One hundred snarling, hungry-looking tarkatans stood behind the gate, awaiting their release. The mutants growled and shrieked with excitement.

"Release the emperor's tarkatan army!" the voice called out. The gate quickly began to rise, and the mutants wasted no time in charging toward Tsung's army.

"I hope that you two are prepared. It's time to fight or lose your soul," Tsung hissed at both Jax and Sonya as he stepped past them and casually walked toward the battlefield in front of them.

The sorcerer calmly lifted his hands in front of him and created a fireball that he sent crashing into the chest of an enemy tarkatan, charring it to nothing more than bone. He laughed maniacally as he motioned his hands toward the sky and caused a series of fireballs to erupt from the ground, easily killing two enemy tarkatans that were charging in his direction.

"Enough!" a strange, muffled voice boomed across the sky.

The combatants turned to stare at none other than Sub-Zero as he made his way through the gate and into the courtyard. The Lin Kuei sported his usual gear, but his eyes were glowing an unusual purple. He stood perfectly still in front of the gate as he addressed the fighters before him.

Liu finally made his way down from his hiding place and ran up to Sub-Zero with a look of confusion. "Sub-Zero? Is that you? It is your good friend, Liu Kang."

"Kang? Ah, yes. I remember you from many years ago, and my brother certainly has a foolish amount of trust in you. Unfortunately, he cannot speak to you right now. I am 'borrowing' his body," an unworldly voice hissed from underneath the warrior's mask.

Liu quickly stepped back with a worried look on his face. The creature that was speaking through Sub-Zero knew who he was, but he had no idea who or what it was.

"You fool, Kang! When Sub-Zero's older brother, who was also once known as Sub-Zero, was murdered, his soul hungered for revenge. That hunger transformed him into me, Noob Saibot. I sought out my brother when the great prize was confirmed as reality so I could claim it and rule the realms. I tricked my softhearted brother into cooperating with me, or I would force him to kill more innocent people. I later showed him that he was the one who killed his clan off, not Kahn. This truth drove him insane, allowing me to completely take over his mind. Sub-Zero is no longer here," Saibot hissed.

The body of Noob-Zero glowed a bright purple, lighting everything around him with the bright aura. The transparent forms of many dead warriors slowly faded into view as Noob-Zero cackled with glee.

"You will stand aside, or you will die." the possessed warrior warned Liu.


End file.
